


E.N.G.A.G.E.M.E.N.T to M.A.R.R.I.E.D

by Abby_nikki1124, awae_kindred



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Diana Barry Ships Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley, Engaged Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley, F/M, Fluff, Gilbert Blythe has Heart Eyes, Gilbert Blythe is Whipped, Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley Wedding, Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley in Love, Love, Sebastian "Bash" Lacroix Ships Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, against the status quo, get ready for tears, its the wedding we have been waiting for, matthew cuthbert is here ladies and gentlemen, rachel lynde loves weddings, sail the shirbert ship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 07:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24466864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abby_nikki1124/pseuds/Abby_nikki1124, https://archiveofourown.org/users/awae_kindred/pseuds/awae_kindred
Summary: This is a collaboration with Abby @abby_nikki1124 or @meadowspirits on Twitter!Anne and Gilbert are done with college and pursuing their dreams, but both of them long to finally be married to one another and many people ask them constantly when the big day will be. One night at the Green Gables dinner table, they decide a date! Diana and Bash can't contain their excitement and start planning things right away.Things in Avonlea are becoming more and more different as time goes by, but one thing that will not change is their family surrounding them and their love.We finally see Anne and Gilbert get married, this is their story leading up to the big day.
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe & Anne Shirley, Ruby Gillis & Moody Spurgeon MacPherson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 57





	1. May 8th

It was a cold Friday afternoon as Anne finished up her teaching duties for the day. She looked around the schoolhouse and smiled; her young pupils were doing so well, despite her previous doubts in herself. Just then, a movement outside the window caught her eye. She hurriedly put the fire out and locked the door, running towards the buggy that waited. Gilbert got out of the buggy and held his arms open to her, she ran into them, as gracefully as she could in the snow.

“Whoa, there love. Missed me that much huh?” Gilbert asks with his little smirk appearing on his face, placing his hands on her waist bringing her closer.

“ Gilbert Blythe wipe that smug look off your face and just hold me.” she says wrapping her arms around his neck, hugging him. She slowly takes in a deep breath, immediately engulfed in his scent of spice, maple and something reminiscent of pages in books.

They hug for a minute, taking each other in like they haven’t seen each other in years, well in their defense a day could be a year of torment in itself. The long back and fourth letters and traveling was so terribly long and exhausting, that the moment they had finished school they were on the first train straight to Avonlea. 

“Ready to go?” Gilbert goes around to the buggy. Anne nods to Gilbert and takes his extended hand, helping her into the buggy. He climbs in next to her and urges the horse forward. “So tonight’s the night? We are going to start making some plans for our big day?” Gilbert asks, somewhat shyly.

“Yes! I mentioned that we wanted to have dinner with Matthew and Marilla but I didn’t say for what.” Anne wrapped her arm around Gilbert’s tightly and laid her head on his shoulder. “I’m so excited we are finally going to choose a date Gilbert. Not that I’m tired of being engaged to you, but I am quite ready to be your wife.” Gilbert chuckled and blushes faintly; if he was honest with himself, he would’ve married Anne right away, he never wanted to wait this long. But he knew their careers were important too, and he didn’t want to hold Anne back, she had so much potential.

“You know that Rachel will be the first one to get the whole town speaking about us finally choosing a date to get married, right?” Anne questions her fiance who is concentrating on the snowy road ahead of him. “Yes, I am very aware. But it won’t be just Rachel that will be eager, Bash has been nagging me for clues more than ever.” Gilbert laughs a bit as he remembers his brother trying to use the Delly won’t talk method. The road closed in and there lay her humble home, Green Gables. The white snow seen perched among the roof, the animals tucked into the barn and snowflakes seen stuck against the windows. Jerry is seen running, opening the gate. “Hello Anne, Gilbert” His french accent exclaims, tipping his hat. He has grown so much but he will always be like the annoying brother to Anne. 

Gilbert led the buggy to the front of Green Gables and hopped out quickly so he could help Anne out. Marilla could be seen through the kitchen window, scrubbing something vigorously, and Matthew was making his way back from the barn smiling. Jerry took the horse and buggy to the barn so the horse could rest, while Gilbert and Anne went inside; “Good afternoon, Marilla!” Gilbert said cheerfully. “Good afternoon Gilbert, how are the medicinal studies and practices coming along?” Marilla asked inquisitively.

“They are going well, I am finally on the road to opening up my own practice in Avonlea, hopefully by next fall.”

“My,” Marilla said, impressed. “It will be so wonderful to have a doctor here in Avonlea.”

Gilbert smiles and thinks back to when Anne had told him, how he would be a wonderful doctor and the doctor that people would need. It warmed his heart to hear it from Marilla, he always considered the Cuthberts family and now that they will be, it made his heart soar with happiness. 

“Why, thank you Marilla. I like to think it’s important to make some changes here in Avonlea.” he says, nodding with content and holding Anne’s hand.

“Good afternoon, Gilbert and good afternoon to you my Anne, how was teaching today?” Matthew questions, as he comes in and hangs his coat going to lightly pinch Anne. 

“ Oh, Matthew it was absolutely wonderful. There are only so many words that can describe how much I love my pupils.” Anne gleams with excitement. Turning towards Matthew with her hands clasped together in front of her with a bright smile.Matthew beamed back at her and said,  
“I always knew you would make a fine teacher Anne, I’m sure you are adored by your pupils!” 

“Alright if you are all done jabbing on, we can sit and have dinner,” Marilla said sarcastically. Anne and Gilbert exchanged a small smile and went to sit down next to each other at the table. Dinner was a hearty meal of roast, carrots, and potatoes. They all dug in and no words were exchanged for a couple minutes. Anne was the first one to break the silence. “Matthew, and Marilla,” she said looking pointedly at them. “Gilbert and I have something we would like to discuss with you, if it’s not too much trouble?” Matthew replied hastily saying, “It’s no trouble, of course Anne. What is weighing on that mind of yours?”

“We have settled on a wedding date!” Anne spit out so quickly that she swore she could have almost ran out of breath. Her family around her just looked at her for a minute trying to comprehend what she had just said. She can feel Gilbert rubbing her back and she knew he had a smile as big as hers. They have been waiting for this moment since the very beginning of their engagement. Now to say that they have chosen a wedding date made it feel all the more real. In truth, Gilbert couldn’t hold his excitement either, he couldn’t wait to call her Mrs. Blythe. “ The 8th of May to be exact, we want to get married in the spring.” Gilbert chirps in, now holding Anne’s hand. The now silent siblings jump for joy and proceed to hug the happy couple. 

Marilla felt that she had never been happier; in truth, she had always hoped that Anne and Gilbert would get together one day, they complimented each other so well. And Matthew had tears in his eyes as he hugged Anne and Gilbert. He wanted nothing but happiness for his little girl. He couldn’t believe that she wasn’t a little girl anymore, his heart felt heavy but so happy at the same time. They all sat back down to finish their dinner, but between the excitement of the date being set and now the wedding planning talk, they could hardly get a bite in. “Anne, I don’t know the first thing about planning a wedding, but I want to help however I can.” Marilla said softly. “To start, we will work on your dowry, and make sure it is all up to date for you.” At the mention of this, Matthew buried his face in his plate and Gilbert felt his face flush. He thought of Anne and what their wedding would be like; his beautiful Anne, face full of freckles, and hair as red as fire. His heart thumped in his chest, he had to take his mind off of that immediately before his thoughts became out of hand.

“Oh, Marilla thank you! I’m ever so excited and can hardly contain it!” Anne squealed a bit, standing from the chair. She had forgotten about the food in front of her, there’s no time to waste. After all, she can finally plan her wedding, oh her dream wedding full of all the many arrays of colors and in the spring too. When the new flowers bloom, the honey glazed sun kisses the trees, the smell of lavender and sweet honey, and in the spring as well, a wonderful metaphor for new beginnings. It is a new beginning after all, where the love of her life will be hers forever and day. “Well we would need to start on the invitations and our bridesmaids, and groomsman. Oh and the flowers, who are we to invite? Who will officiate the wedding, and the..” Anne speaks on and on getting lost in her thoughts until Gilbert grabs both of her hands placing a small kiss.

“ Now, my Anne, breathe. Remember one thing at a time please.” 

Marilla chuckled and said, “I will worry about cleaning dinner up, why don’t the two of you start planning your wedding party?” Anne looked at Marilla in shock, but as she and Gilbert were to be married, she guessed Marilla didn’t have very many qualms about being alone with Gilbert anymore. “We’ll go upstairs!” She said excitedly. “Thank you for dinner,” she said sweetly as she hugged Marilla and kissed Matthews cheek and led Gilbert upstairs. Gilbert’s heart did a few flip flops in his chest as they made their way up to Anne’s room. He had only been up there once, when he left the letter for her. The thought of being alone with her, in her room, drove him crazy. He had to remember what they were here for. Anne had Gilbert sit on the bed and then she grabbed a journal out of the drawer in her dresser. She sat down next to Gilbert on the bed and said, “Alright, so we need to start with the Maid of Honor and the Best Man.”

“Well that’s an easy decision, Diana of course.” Gushed Gilbert turning towards Anne putting on his dazzling smile. He likes to get a reaction from her sometimes, it’s fun seeing Anne scrunch up her nose while trying to look mad. Really, she’s just adorable when she becomes angry. Not that he does it every time, he just likes to play around and see what her next move would be, as when they were children always being competitive with one another. 

“ Wha..But, Gil! What do you mean Diana?” She cried, crossing her arms across her chest pouting. She knew Gilbert liked to play games. He wants to play a game, then it’s a game he will get and with that she proceeds to say, “Fine if you want Diana to be your best man, then you have to let Charlie be a part of your groomsmen.” Anne declared, she got him in the corner now, when she sees his eyebrows furrow and his fists start to clench.  
“No!, not in a million years Anne. Love, I was kidding! Of course Diana will be your maid of honor. But, please don't make Charlie a groomsman.” Gilbert cried, cupping Anne’s cheeks giving her the best puppy dog look he could muster. 

Anne couldn’t take it when Gil looked at her like that. “Okay okay Gil,” she said teasingly. “You win.” Anne kissed his cheek tenderly. “I think I will ask Ruby, Josie, Tillie and Jane to be my bridesmaids. Who do you think you want to be your groomsmen?” Gilbert brought his hand up to his temple and rubbed it.

“Well since Charlie is ruled out, I’m thinking, Jerry, Moody, Fred, and Roy. I feel like that’s a solid group.” Anne was writing furiously trying to organize her notes, “Should we go ask Diana and Bash tomorrow, and maybe we can send letters in the mail for the rest?” Gilbert nodded. “I think that sounds like a wonderful idea. Would you and Diana like to come over for breakfast tomorrow to put some plans together? I’m sure she will be excited to help.” Anne squeezes his hand tightly, and says, “I’ll call on Diana in the morning and ask her, then we will make our way over for breakfast.” Gilbert kissed her tenderly, his hands drawing her in and rubbing her waist.

“See you tomorrow Gil.” she pecks him one more time and smiles at him as he gets up and makes his way out of her room, waving at her. The next day could not have come sooner as Anne jumped from her bed, getting ready as fast as she possibly could; running down the stairs and giving a quick kiss on the cheek to Matthew and Marilla.  
“I’ll be back later tonight, lots of planning to do, love you.” she shouts out as she runs out the door heading towards Diana’s. “Oh, Diana my sweet you must come to breakfast at Gil’s as we have some exciting news to discuss.” Anne runs into Diana’s room grabbing her hand excitedly as she tries her best to contain her delight.

“Do tell, Anne! Please don’t leave me waiting!” Diana exclaims as she stands in front of Anne, wide eyed and full of wonder.

“ Diana, my bosom friend, will you do me the scrumptious delightful favor of being my maid of honor?!” She squeals and waits for Diana's reaction, only for Diana to squeal back even louder and the two end up jumping up and down like little school girls.  
“ Yes, I mean of course! Anne does this mean you guys have chosen a date to wed?” Diana questions, both smiling wide as Anne nods and both embrace one another so tight.

“Oh, we must not wait any longer, let's go, Diana, my fiance is waiting. We have a wedding to plan!” Anne gushed, with Diana by her side heading toward the Blythe- Lacroix home.

When Anne and Diana reached the front door of the Blythe-Lacroix home, Anne knocked twice before Gilbert opened the door beaming. “Good morning ladies! Please come in,” he ushered them in and took their hats and coats. “Bash is getting Delly dressed, please sit.” He pulled Anne’s chair out for her, Diana didn’t wait for her chair to be pulled out though, she just sat quickly and watched the dynamic between her two friends. She was so excited by the prospect that they had finally set a date, and seeing them together like this, made her so happy. Anyone who looked at them could tell they loved each other deeply. Gilbert kisses Anne’s hair before setting the table. “My little Delly-girl! You are such a cute little girl, oh yes you are! You’re daddy’s little princess aren’t you?” Anne, Gilbert and Diana all exchanged amused looks as they listened to Bash come down the hallway into the kitchen, with a squirming Delly in his arms.

“Oi, Blythe you didn’t mention the girls were coming over, what is this? What did you do now boy?” Bash asks Gilbert as he goes to the other side of the table facing him.

“Why do you always assume that I did something? Maybe I just wanted all of us to have a nice breakfast together.” Gilbert exclaims with his hands up in the air getting defensive. The girls can’t help but look back and forth between the exchange of the two brothers, they try their best to hide their laughs. Anne biting her lip slightly and Diana clearing her throat , for if any of them were to crack it would end up with the girls in a laughing fit.  
“You didn’t cook did you? Not even Delly can handle uncle Gilby’s gruel that he calls oatmeal.” Bash explains, holding Delly close as if he is trying to protect her from the exposure of the supposed gruel. Eventually they all gather around the table and feast off of Hazel’s food she had prepared consisting of eggs, toast and sausage. “Bash we need to tell you something.” Anne pipes up after taking a sip of orange juice. Bash looks with curiosity at the people around him, still with Delly on his lap. “Will you be my best man?” Gilbert questions with excitement and a big smile displayed on his face. “Wait, hold on, Anne hold my baby, I need a minute.” 

Anne takes Delly and holds the squirming toddler in her lap tightly, smiling all the while at the two brothers' exchange. Bash was up and dancing about the kitchen happily, while Gilbert was standing and smiling at his brother's dance moves. Hazel was looking bewildered and a little embarrassed at her grown son acting this way, but in the end she let the smile take over. Bash came over and gave Gilbert a tight hug, clapping him on the back. “So happy for you, both of you!” Gilbert hugged Bash tightly back and said,

“Thanks Bash, and thank you for agreeing to be my best man!”   
“Of course! Who else would it be?!” He asked playfully. They both sat back down and the group began eating. It was a happy affair, Anne still attempted to hold Delly and help her eat but she ended up running to her Uncle Gilbert, motioning to be let up. Gilbert picked the toddler up and set her on his lap, helping her with her food. “Bash, Gilbert and I would like Delly to be the flower girl if that’s alright with you? I was thinking my friend Cole could walk down the aisle with her, he’s already going to be doing so much behind the scenes.” Bash smiled, and said, “Why of course Anne! She will make the cutest flower girl.” He reached over and pinched his daughter's cheek. Anne thanked Bash and then turned to Diana, “We must write to Cole after breakfast and ask if he can help with the decoration ideas and if he would like to walk down the aisle with Delly. We will definitely need his artistic eye.”

Diana agreed, and they all sat around the table continuing their conversation on the wedding. Delly still playing with her uncle squishing his cheeks and giving nose kisses, Bash talking to Diana and Hazel about how he never thought the moke would even go as far as saying he loved Anne. Then there was Anne, looking around at the scene happening around her, smiling enthusiastically as ever ready to begin this journey with all them by her side and more importantly to finally become Mrs.Blythe.


	2. Language of Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A date has finally been chosen, Cole is back in town, and a tea date is held with Diana and Anne at Green Gables. Where all things wedding are being discussed, from the venue, the flowers, food, music and the dress. There may be a couple sweet moments with Gilbert and Anne, and oh don't forget the infamous town talker may or may not make an appearance.  
> Thank you all for the support on the first chapter! Enjoy!  
> 

As soon as Cole had gotten word that Anne and Gilbert had finally chosen a date for their wedding, he instantly became elated. It was about time that the couple got married, after all he had been waiting years since the moment he knew Gilbert was a goner for Anne; despite her nagging and stubborn belief that Gilbert could not possibly like her. He thought otherwise and was ready to help plan their wedding the day she came knocking at Aunt Jo’s explaining how she and Gilbert have finally decided to court. “ Cole you’re here!” Anne shouts, running from the porch and engulfing him in a hug. “Well, it's not everyday that your best friend gets married, we have to start as early as we can. Weddings don't plan themselves.” He says, and both start to head into the warmth of Green Gables, where Diana is preparing the tea.

Diana puts the teapot down on the table and goes to hug Cole tightly. “How are you?” Diana asks him kindly. “It’s been an age since I’ve seen you!” 

“It’s so good to see you Diana! I’m doing better than ever, thank you for asking!” Anne went over to the table and started pouring their tea when Diana scrambled over and said, 

“Oh no you don’t! This is a day for you, let us help you Anne!” Anne felt a little surprised and taken aback but let Diana serve the tea and scones. Anne got her Language of Flowers book from the bench beside her and put it on the table.

“I want to use this for some inspiration and ideas for the flowers. It was my parents’ and I want them to have some part in my big day...” Anne’s words drifted off. Diana touched Anne’s hand softly.

“I think that’s a lovely idea Anne, I know they are so happy for you.”

All of them exchange a soft smile with one another, all in silent understanding. “Alright ladies, let's start. How about we start with where you want to have your wedding?” Cole questions, taking a sip of his tea looking at the bride to be. She’s looking out the window, with her face contorted in the way Diana and Cole knew it only meant she was thinking.

“I want it to be at Gil’s orchard. I love Green Gables, but I want to be able to find a way to be closer to Mary and John. I know Gil would appreciate it, and the orchard is where I have many of those shared memories with Gil. I want to add our wedding to that list.” Anne replied, her cheeks tinted pink and her lips pursed into a small smile. She couldn’t stop thinking about all the time she would sneak off with Gil and lay beside the trees in the summer reading, telling each other stories, laughing at one another, and stolen kisses sealed with an I love you.

“The Blythe orchard it is then!” Cole wrote neatly in his journal that he now dubbed ‘Anne’s Wedding Planner’. 

“Oh in the spring that’s going to be so lovely Anne! I’m so excited! Now, what do you want your color scheme to be?” Diana asked Anne eagerly. Anne thought for a moment and then took out her parents book, skimming through it looking for the flowers that were most popular around spring time. 

“I want to try to have the colors coincide with flowers and trees blooming.” She skimmed through the pages some more, fingers carefully and delicately holding each page. She cherished this book more than any of her other possessions. “I think I like the colors soft pink, soft magenta, soft light blue, soft white and soft light green. Those colors go with most spring flowers and I think the bridesmaids would look lovely in a regal color like magenta.”

“That sounds wonderful Anne! What about the flowers? Have you given much thought about it?” Diana questioned, smiling at the girl in front of her and grabbing her hand. 

“I have been thinking that I really want the flowers to be sentimental as well. Flowers have ever so many lovely shades and stories to tell. I have been looking through my parent’s book and I would love to have flowers from pink roses, baby’s breath, apple blossoms, lavender, soft purple lilacs, perhaps lemon leaves and soft red chrysanthemums as well.” Anne tells her friends. She continued to look through the book, wide eyed and full of so many thoughts, on how she could have as many flowers as she possibly could imagine.

“It’s going to be like a woodland fairytale picture, I love it and why those flowers? If I may ask.” Cole continues to scribble in his planner. 

“ Well, you see pink roses mean perfect happiness, lavender is loyalty, apple blossoms mean good fortune and red chrysanthemums are for I love you along with lemon leaves for everlasting love.” She gushed to her friends, whispering a bit to herself at the end of the sentence when she realized the idea of everlasting love being the most meaningful to her.

“They would also look so lovely woven into your hair! Oh Anne, this is going to be wonderful.” Diana declared, putting her hands to her chest.

“Before we get too ahead of ourselves, Cole I wanted to ask you something.” Anne says, and Cole stops writing in his notebook and looks up at her expectantly. “I know you are overseeing all of the planning along with Diana, but Gil and I would love it if you wanted to walk down the aisle with Delly. She is our flower girl and it would be so cute to have the two of you walking down the aisle together?”

Cole smiled, and said, “That would be lovely Anne! Delly is going to make the cutest flower girl, and together we will make the perfect flower team!”

Anne clasped her hands together, “Oh thank you Cole!” Things were already coming together and she could hardly contain her excitement. Just as they began to discuss the food, Marilla and Rachel Lynde walked in from attending a PMSC meeting. “Oh Anne!” Rachel Lynde gasps. “It’s about time you two made a date for your wedding! I am so happy for you two.” She rubbed Anne’s shoulder and sneaked a look across the table at what Cole was writing. “You need some people to cook? Oh!” She went over to Marilla and brought her over to the table. “Marilla and I will take care of all of the cooking and baking. It’s the least we can do Anne.” Surprise flashed across Marilla’s face, but deep down, she was glad to be a part of Anne’s big day. “We can even ask Hazel for some extra help: I know she would be tickled to death to help.” Rachel finished. Anne stole a quick look at Diana and then flashed a dashing smile; even with all of her faults Rachel Lynde still had a caring heart.

“Thank you so much Rachel, and Marilla, that would be lovely.” She went up to the both of them and hugged them tightly. As she let go, she let out a small gasp as a tall man, with dark curls and a red plaid coat stood on her doorstep, smiling in at her through the kitchen window. He knocked softly and Anne went to let him in shyly.

“Hey Carrots, miss me?” Gilbert asks softly, looking at her with a small smirk and quickly grabbing her hand. He would have kissed her right then and there if it wasn’t for the fact that he knew five feet away Rachel Lynde stood there ready to go on and on about impropriety of such things.

“Nope, I saw you yesterday.” Anne said with a cold stone face trying not to laugh. But that only lasted for about two point five seconds when she automatically wrapped her arms around him, nuzzling her head in between his shoulder and the crook of his neck whispering,” I missed you terribly so, a day feels like a lifetime.” Gilbert can feel her breath on his neck and chills are sent through his spine.

“ Soon, my love, we won’t have to be apart anymore.” He pulls away and kisses her cheek quickly before anyone could notice. Anne pulls him in to go see Diana and Cole after he lets down his coat, he sees the two are talking animatedly about something.

“Gilbert, it’s nice to see you again. You came just in time we were discussing the music and the size of the wedding” Cole greets him, shaking his hand and steps aside so he could have a seat placed right next to Anne. “I mentioned how perhaps we can have Moody and a band play something. I think he would be excited about the idea.” Diana chimes in, turning towards her bosom friend. “Well, I don’t see why not, I think Moody would like to be on stage again. What else have you been discussing hmm.” Gil questions, teasingly towards the group. Anne could only blush. “Well so far, we decided on the colors and flowers to be a picture of spring and for us to get married at the orchard, if that’s okay with you?” She shyly looks down, she can't help but feel nervous under Gilbert’s gaze. “No, no I love it. It’s perfect.” He beams at the group and lastly at Anne kissing her temple. “How many people are we planning on inviting love?” Gilbert asks Anne. Anne didn’t hesitate before replying,

“I would love it if it was a small and intimate wedding, just our closest friends and family. It would make it so much more meaningful.”

“I agree,” Gilbert said kindly. “I would rather have a small group of close friends then a bunch of people we hardly know.” Rachel and Marilla sensed a shift in the room and excused themselves. Gilbert sat next to Anne on the bench and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Diana smiled at them from across the table, she was so thrilled to see her friends together, and she wasn’t quite used to it, after the ordeal a couple years ago with the letters. Anne poured Gilbert some tea and got him a scone, before kissing his cheek tenderly.

“I hate to interrupt you two love birds but we need one more thing to discuss, dress and tux. We need to figure out a date to go wedding dress shopping.” Cole mentions, looking through his wedding planner then up to the couple only to see both were blushing. No doubt wondering how they would look the day of their nuptials.

“Well, let's go to Jeanie’s shop, she made my very first puffed sleeve dress, it’s only appropriate for her to make my wedding dress.” Anne exclaims, getting more excited at the prospect of all the gowns she would be trying that day.

“Then the boys can go to the shop, a couple streets down from Jeanie's. It’s perfect.” Diana adds her thoughts into the mix. Meanwhile Gilbert couldn’t pay attention after the thought of Anne in a wedding dress, he has imagined it countless times before; what she would look like, how she would have her hair. But to hear that she is actually going to finally buy and find a wedding dress has him more excited and giddy than ever before. 

“Gilbert, how does that sound?” Anne looks at him, as well as all the others, taking him out from his thoughts.

“Hm, it sounds like we have a plan.”


	3. Aunt Jo's Suprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avonlea gang are back together, the girls are giddy full of excitement it's shopping day. The boys are well the boys. Both going on shopping tasks of finally choosing dresses and tuxes, will it be magenta? will it be grey? or will the boys mess around to much and get a slate to the head. This is a day full of lots of fabric and laughs.  
> Thank you for all those reading, it means a great deal. Enjoy chapter 3!

Anne was cleaning the dishes when she saw a carriage pulling through the gate of Green Gables. She tried to get a better view, but had no idea who would be coming to visit today, she wasn't expecting anyone. She quickly dried her hands on her apron and called Marilla down from upstairs, "There is someone here Marilla, I am going to go see who it is! I will be right back," she said as she walked out the door. The carriage came to a stop at the front of Green Gables, and Aunt Josephine got out of the carriage smiling."My dear, It is good to see you again! Congratulations again on your engagement, I am here, because your dear friend Cole," Aunt Josephine motioned to him as he was getting out of the carriage. "Mentioned that you are in need of a dress. I would love to help you on your search for the perfect dress." Anne went up to her Aunt and hugged her tightly, tears in her eyes.

“Oh aunt, Jo. You didn't have to do that, but thank you.” She looks up and smiles,sniffling a bit. They all go into Green Gables, Anne elated at the prospects of having everyone she loves so dearly being around her. “Marilla! Look who it is! Aunt Jo has come to help look at wedding dresses, isn't that splendid? Oh, the girls will be here so soon, I need to finish cleaning and getting ready.” Anne explains, taking off her apron and giving a quick kiss on Marilla and Josephine’s cheek, not forgetting Cole of course. Smiling at him with wide eyes mouthing a thank you to him. As she quickly runs up the stairs to gather herself and wash her face, trying to eliminate her puffy red eyes. She hears squealing and laughing down stairs and carries her way to the noise, only to see all her friends gathered at the table laughing and drinking tea. “Anne!” the girls squeal running up to her, smothering her in tight embrace. “I missed you all, Ruby, I mean Mrs.Spurgeon aren’t you a sight for sore eyes. You’re absolutely radiating, how was your honeymoon?” She teases the blushing blonde, all the girls attention towards her now. “It was… it was fantastic! But no more about me, we have to get started on wedding dress shopping. Isn’t that right, Mrs.Shirley-Cuthbert or should I say future Mrs. Blythe .” Ruby giggles a bit and all the girls start to say in unison, “ooo, Mrs.Blythe.” Anne turns red as can be but soon joins in laughing as Cole, Marilla and Aunt Josephine smile at the scene in front of them.

Marilla cleared her throat, trying not to laugh at the scene in front of her. "Well, if all of you are ready to go, I say we start this adventure as early as possible!" Anne looked up at Marilla, still smiling and said, "Oh yes, thank you so much again for this Aunt Jo, you are so sweet." Aunt Jo wrapped Anne in a quick hug, "Of course my dear. You deserve it and I am so happy to help. " The group walked out to the carriage, and Jerry had brought the Cuthbert's buggy around as well. They all piled into the two, and it was a very happy and exciting ride to the train station. "Oh Anne, I am so happy for you!" Ruby squealed once again. "Marriage is so wonderful and you and Gilbert are so perfect for each other!" Diana and Cole nodded. "It only took one hundred years, but all that matters is we are here now." Cole said, teasingly poking Anne in the ribs. "From that day at the train station I KNEW!" Anne laughed and made herself comfortable. She couldn't help the smile that spread across her face.She was so happy to be surrounded by those closest to her, and it made her heart soar with happiness that they cared about her so much.

Meanwhile back at the Blythe-Lacroix home, a toddler is waddling back and forth around the living room, while her uncle is on all fours trying to pretend to be a forest monster chasing her. “Where’s my Delly, I'm going to get you !” Gilbert tries to make a deep menacing voice, picking her up, and tickling her. “ Aww look at uncle Gilby, is’t he just the cutest thing.” Gilbert hears and turns around to see all his friends smirking. “Can you kiss my boo boo Gilby?” Roy comes towards Gilbert pouting. “ I don’t think it works like that, Roy. You have to be more graceful like this. Oh Gilby, kiss me for I have luscious red hair, beautiful grey eyes, and a fiery passion that only you can extinguish.” Fred tries his best to mimic Anne by flipping his imaginary long hair, batting his eyelashes and puckering his lips. Only, for Jerry to come and swoop in to start dancing with Fred. Gilbert rolls his eyes, now standing with Delphine perched on his side hip.

” Now I remember why I like your friends, Blythe. I think I am going to enjoy this day very much. But we do have to get going or we will miss the train.” Bash reminds them as he hands Delphine to Hazel. The boys and Gilbert all make their way to the train in their buggies, laughing along and Gilbert punching each of them in the shoulder for embarrassing him in front of his niece; but still very much the same as they were joking, and teasing one another about who can find the ugliest suit for Gilbert to wear and who’s the better looking. All Bantering back and forth until they reach the doors of their destination.” Ready Blythe?” 

Anne opened the door to Jeanie’s dress shop, and was greeted with open arms from the sweet lady. “Oh Anne, you have grown so lovely, it’s wonderful to see you again. How can I help you all today?” Her eyes slowly widening as the group made their way into the store behind Anne. Aunt Josephine responded before Anne could, “We are wedding dress shopping for Anne, we want something lacy, with long sleeves, but light for a spring wedding. And price is no concern so please spare no extravagance and elegance.” Jeanie nodded to Aunt Josephine, smiling kindly and then she grabbed Anne’s hand and squeezed it tightly. “Congratulations Anne! I am so happy for you!” Anne thanked her and let Jeanie lead them all upstairs to her small apartment for some tea before they started the measurements and picking of the fabric.

“ So Anne, when is the big day? “ Jeanie questioned, pouring the tea for the ladies. “It’s on the 8th of May, and it’s going to be at the orchard.” She beams back at Jeanie grabbing her tea. “Why, that sounds absolutely wonderful, so I am assuming the dress is to be suitable for the outdoors. I think we can come up with something terrific for you Anne.” Jeanie winks at her, and all the girls go along with the discussion of what dresses they think Anne should wear or the type of fabric appropriate for the sun.

“ Girls, I want to handle your dresses first, I want them to be magenta, you would all look royal lovely in that color. “ Anne looks at the girls trying to see their reactions. “That’s fine with me, I can rock any color.” Tillie chimes in, “Oh, I do love my pinks! It’s so romantic.” said Ruby, “I was always told my hair would look lovely contrasted with magenta.” Diana mentions. “As long as I can move and breathe in it, I’m trying to eat as many plum puffs as I can.” Jane quirks up. They all turn to Josie gazing at her giving her curious looks. “Yes, I will wear the color magenta, happy.” The girls take the agreement and all become so enamored with the idea of how their dresses would look. 

Anne smiled at her friends; she wouldn't have this any other way. "All of you will look absolutely lovely in magenta, when I thought of that color, I knew we had to use it. It will compliment all of you so well." Anne said kindly. "Now that we have the bridesmaids dresses out of the way," Jeanie started. "Why don't we start fitting you for your dress Anne? We can fit the rest of you after. Marilla, as the mother of the bride, would you like us to make you a dress too?" A flash of sadness flashed across Marilla's face. Anne knew that this wedding was already expensive, as most weddings are, and that Marilla would most likely just wear her Sunday best. Aunt Jo, noticing the little flash of sadness on Marilla's face spoke up and said, "Jeanie, I just want to take care of all of these dresses today, Anne's, the bridesmaids and Marilla's. I don't want anyone to go without for this special day." Marilla looked shocked and she said, "Oh Josephine, I cannot let you do that! My Sunday best will be just fine." "Now now Marilla, I will not here another word about it. I am honored to help and our Anne only gets married once. I want to make sure everything is just right for her big day." Tears welled in Marilla's eyes and she hugged Josephine tightly. "You are truly a kindred spirit Aunt Jo." Anne said. "I am forever grateful to you for this." Josephine smiled at Anne and then asked Jeanie, "Shall we start getting the bride to be fitted for her dress?" Everyone stood up and went back down to the shop and into the back room where there was the fitting room. Marilla, Aunt Jo and Jeanie went in with Anne, while the rest of the group waited out in the shop, looking at all of the lovely dresses. Once they had Anne's measurements, Jeanie brought the rest of the girls in one by one and got them fitted for their dresses. When Jeanie inquired about what Cole was going to wear, he responded sweetly saying, "Don't worry about me. Luckily I have multiple options for the big day!"Jeanie nodded and smiled at him kindly, and then took Marilla back to get her fitted for her dress as well.

As the boys entered the shop,they were overwhelmed with the array of selections right in front of them.”What now?” Fred questions to the group. “What do you mean? What now. We’re looking for suits, idiot.” Jerry shakes his head, trying not to laugh. “I’m going to be honest, anything that has to do with shopping I always just listen to whatever Ruby says to get.” Moody mentions as the boys keep looking around the shop. In truth, Gilbert had no clue where to start. He had only known that Anne had told him charcoal grey suits and ivory white ties and making sure to get Matthew one and the rest was up to him. But the only thing that was on his mind was what Anne might be doing. He knew that she was with the girls looking at dresses and he tried not to let his imagination get ahead of him on the prospect of the dress she might have decided on. In all, he missed her. “Oi, Blythe time to get to work. You can get lost in your thoughts about your Anne later. If we don’t come out here with suits chosen. You might as well kiss your butt goodbye and say hello to the slate again.” Bash interrupts him from his thoughts. “ I bet he wouldn’t mind getting hit by the slate again.” Fred suggests winking at Gilbert, Roy whacks him behind the head, “Dude, go sit down. For real, time out.” Roy points to the chairs that are situated by the rolls of fabric, and Fred obliges walking with his head down. “ Hello, how may I assist you?” the store clerk said. “Umm.. we’re looking for suits preferably charcoal grey and some ties in the color white ivory.” Gilbert explains to the man in front of him. “ For a wedding I presume.” The man goes around to look at fabrics and pulls out the array of grey colored fabric comparing it to different color ties. The boys all staring not really knowing the difference between the colors but still concentrated nonetheless. “Yes, I’m getting married in the Spring, May 8th to be more specific.” Gilbert answers him. “Well congratulations sir. Lets make these suits fine enough to knock your bride off her feet shall we.” 

“We need some fabric for a dress for Delly as well Marilla,” Anne said. “I think it would be good if she was matching the bridesmaids. Do you think if we brought back some material, Hazel would sew her a dress?” “I’m sure she would Anne, it would make her so happy to help.” Marilla replied. They bought the material for Delly, and Jeanie now had all of their measurements. “These should be ready by March, early April at the latest. I hope to see you all again then!” Anne hugged Jeanie and thanked her. Josephine thanked Jeanie, and tipped her well, even though Jeanie tried to turn it down; but Josephine insisted. “Jeanie you have been a blessing to us, and I would love it if you could come to our wedding, May 8th is the official day, at the Blythe orchard, I hope you can make it.” Anne said. Jeanie looked at Anne, and smiled. “Aw Anne, I wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Jeanie watched as they drove off, and waved at them until they were out of sight. She went back into her dress shop to start on Anne’s dress, while her assistant started on Marilla’s.

On the way back to Avonlea, all of the girls were beyond excited; Ruby couldn’t stop talking about how wonderful Jeanie was and how excited she was to wear a dress of hers. Jane and Josie were talking amongst themselves about how exquisite Anne was going to look in the dress she wanted. They knew that the white lace, the high, but breathable neckline and the long sleeves would suit her well. Diana and Cole sat on either side of Anne in Josephine’s carriage; Diana holding Anne’s hand, and Cole talking to Josephine about the color scheme and what he wanted to do with the decor that would match the colors Anne and Gilbert had chosen. “Anne, I can’t believe you are to be married in just a few short months.” Diana said, squeezing Anne’s hand tightly. “I am so excited for you, although I can’t help wishing that we could go back to our story club days sometimes. I know that people grow up and change, but promise me, you won’t forget me?” Anne looked at her bosom friend and said, “Oh Diana, I could never forget you. You are my bosom friend, my true kindred spirit. I know it will be different but my marriage to Gil will never change the fact that we are always going to be bosom friends.” Diana rested her head on Anne’s shoulder and closed her eyes, content with the day, and how happy her bosom friend was.

The boys had finished up at the shop and they were able to find the suits that they believed were the best suited for a wedding outdoors though the clerk was a very huge help in that. “I still don’t understand the difference between rounded collars and revere collars?” Roy said, to the boys that sat next to him on the train. “ I think it’s the way they look or something. How do the girls do this? All I see is a dress shirt.” Jerry mentions and the boys all nod agreeing. “My boy, Gilbert looked dashing in his suit though, definitely going to knock Anne off her feet and if it doesn’t, you certainly stole my heart Gilby.” Fred teasingly says and ruffles his curls. “ Shut up, I know I’m capable of stealing your heart, my dear Fred but sorry my heart solely belongs to Anne.” Gilbert smirks at the man who’s only defense is to punch him at his shoulders. “My offer still stands Gilby, but the serious question is who's the most good looking here?” All the boys grunt in response. “ Blythe, it feels all the more real doesn’t it?” Bash questions and the atmosphere became serious. “Yes, it does and it’s the most terrifying, nerve wracking, exciting feeling. To finally get married to her after years of being in love with her. It still feels like a dream.” He rubs his hand behind his neck looking down. “I’m happy for you Gilbert, our boy is growing up.” Moody exclaims and the boys talk all the way back to Avonlea of their lives and exciting adventures coming up. It was a great, long day but as soon as the train stopped and the boys dispersed. Gilbert immediately set his way to see Anne.


	4. A Drunken Night Under the Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s a beach day! The Avonlea friends are out to seek fun and adventure. Picnics, games, laughs and oh maybe a bit of a bottle of Rum. Oh, yes it’s the girls and boys drunken night we all desperately needed to see. Only this time it ends in happy tears or does it?  
> Thank you for reading and going along the journey, enjoy chapter 4!

Since Ruby and Moody had come back from their honeymoon, the couple insisted that they all get the Avonlea gang back together to have a day of adventure and celebration since they were all in town. This was the perfect time for them to hangout once more, granted some were not necessarily a part of the original Avonlea group but they all got along and welcomed more with open arms this including Roy and Fred. They had decided to go down to the beach and have a picnic, since the weather was becoming a lot warmer. So, there the boys were walking on the beach laughing and talking when they noticed the girls approaching them carrying a basket and some blankets in which the boys automatically came to help. “Hello, girls.How are we this fine afternoon?” Moody asks and automatically goes to grab Ruby’s hand and kisses her cheek.

“Aww isn’t that sweet, now be useful and get your butts up here and help us bring this down so we can find a spot where we can sit.” Jane exclaims and takes the blankets she has in her arms and shoves it into the first boy’s arms she sees right in front of her, which so happens to be Jerry.

Jerry takes the blankets, surprised at Jane’s brashness, but smooths them out on the beach, making sure there was no sand on them, and that the edges were held down with rocks or a basket. Everyone else started setting up the picnic, laying the tea sets out, platters with sandwiches, scones and fruits. Diana and Jane poured tea for everyone and they all sat down, Jerry and Fred heading straight for the scones before Diana scolds them. “Not yet! Tea first, I’m sure fifteen minutes won’t kill you. Let us catch up a little first.” Jerry and Fred hung their heads but sipped their tea with small smiles on their faces; they loved to give Diana a hard time.

“So love birds, how was the honeymoon?” Jane asks Ruby and Moody who were sitting opposite of Gilbert and Anne. “It was great, we had so much fun. We got to go sightseeing and eat as many desserts as we wanted. Then at night the streets looked so pretty lit by the street lights,we had to take daily walks in the park.” Ruby exclaimed going on and on explaining all that they saw. The girls were all giggles and full of aww with the stories being told by the little rose colored cheek blond. Meanwhile the boys were busy chowing down the food, too busy to even notice what was happening, except for Gilbert and Moody. Gilbert had his head laying on Anne’s lap while she was running her hands through his curls, mindlessly talking about how teaching has been going and all he could do was stare at her smiling.

“Aww, looks like Gilly boy is whipped.” Fred pointed out to the group and Gilbert grabbed the closest thing he could find which was an apple and threw it at him, going back to his position with his head on Anne’s lap, smiling contentedly to himself . That is until he felt a rush of water all over him, “Aha, take that Gilly Goo, that’s what happens when you try to play around with the Fred master.”

Anne and Gilbert jumped up, soaked. Anne just stood there, staring at Fred, while Gilbert punched him lightly on the arm. “Was that really necessary Fred?” He asks jokingly. “Oh, it was indeed Blythe.” Fred said, smiling back at Gilbert. Gilbert just stood there and laughed, Anne eventually laughing too. 

“Do you guys remember when we used to have our annual Avonlea Hockey Tournaments?” Gilbert asked. “I miss those times!” 

Everyone around him nodded in agreement. “We always had such fun! Although it was a little too chilly for me.” Diana said. 

“Back when Ruby used to really like a Gilbert and forget to keep score.” Jane said teasingly to Ruby. 

“Oh Jane!” Ruby exclaimed bitterly. “That was years ago! No need to dig it up and embarrass me!” 

Moody hugged his wife close. “You did forget to keep score for every game we left you in charge of.” Moody said teasingly. Ruby blushed but hugged her husband closer. “Oh what a little fool I was back then! There’s so much more to life than boys!” She looked quickly over to Moody, checking if she hurt his feelings. But he was just smiling at her and looked as happy as could be. 

“We’ve all done a lot of growing up since those days”, Josie said pondering. “I do miss them so much, they were so simple and fun.”

“Simple yes, but do you remember how long it took Anne and Gilbert to finally start courting, for people so incredibly smart you guys were dumb around each other.” Diana said smiling to herself remembering back when she yelled at Gilbert.

Everyone groaned in unison, while Anne and Gilbert pouted at their friends. “Oh, goodness yes, how I could I forget! Do you remember when Gilbert broke the line for Dashing White Sergeant.. I think that was the most I have seen Blythe smile” Moody mentions laughing, 

“Or when Blythe came back from his trip at sea the first thing he did was notice Anne come into the room, heart eyes and full of love.” Cole tells the group his memory. “Tell me about heart eyes, you should have seen them when we were in Carmody. Gilbert was leaving and Anne said bye or as I fully remember her saying "come home someday"; and the whole time they were just staring at each other like I wasn’t even there!” Jerry says raising his hands in the air trying to get his point across. 

“Okay, okay we get it! We were dumb when it came to our feelings for each other. Well actually I already knew I was going to marry her but that’s besides the point.” Gilbert goes on trying not to get carried away. “In my defense, Gil I started to realize my feelings right after the dance but then when you visited Green Gables to borrow cufflinks looking like well you all dashing and handsome, and I was crying which you should have noticed by the way. You blurted out, “were you chopping onions?” So I didn’t know what to feel.” Anne mimics Gilbert’s voice when she explains the story. The group laughs and Anne goes to hug Gilbert, kissing his cheek. “ Come on let’s go for a walk, they are too busy laughing to notice anyways.”

Gilbert and Anne sneak off down the beach together, walking towards the dunes hand in hand. Gilbert suddenly turned toward Anne and swooped her up in his arms, holding her bridal style. Anne’s cheeks instantly flushed, and she gripped his neck tightly. He chuckled softly into her hair and whispered, “I’m glad we got some alone time,” he breathed her in, kissing her hair. “We don’t get much of it lately.” 

Anne hugged him tighter, and said, “Oh Gil, I’ve missed you so much. I’m so glad we could sneak away for a minute too.” 

Gilbert kissed her cheek twice in response, and then set her back down on the ground again, turning her towards him. He didn’t hesitate before he pulled her in tightly to him and kissed her. The flames between them couldn’t be quenched and their kisses became more passionate and urgent. Gilbert held her by the waist, and Anne had her hands tangled in his curls. They didn’t know how long it had been, but they needed air, so they broke apart, and looked into each others eyes. Anne used to feel so uncomfortable under Gilbert’s intense gaze, but now, she felt like the only person in the world to him, and she didn’t want this moment to end. 

Gilbert kissed her one more time before taking her hands and saying, “I think we’ve been away long enough, should we head back?” 

“I suppose we should,” Anne said quietly. “I’ve missed you Gilbert Blythe.”

“Wait? Where did the others go?” Tillie asked those from the group that were left, they had yet to notice that Anne, Gilbert, Roy, Cole, Moody and Ruby had left their hanging spot. 

“Well I don’t know about the others, but if I know Blythe as much as I do, I bet you a 50 cent piece that Gilbert has Anne somewhere secretive, pressed against one another making out.” Fred told the group.

“Dude, gross. I don’t need to hear that , especially about Anne kissing.” Jerry tells Fred covering his ears. “Don’t be such a baby, Baynard.” Fred makes kissy noises at him. 

“Don’t tell me what to do Fred.” Jerry turned around trying to get the last word,

“Don’t tell me what to do Fred.” He mimics Jerry and runs towards him launching himself on his back, and clinging onto him like a Koala with legs wrapped around him and his arms around Jerry’s neck. Leaving Jerry running around like a manic trying to get Fred off his back,

“Boys, stop fighting before you get hurt.” Diana piped in as the boys ended up rolling along the sand. 

“Leave them be, Diana, that’s their way of saying their friends.” Jane explains. Then there it was, the boys had rolled all the way towards the tide and had become drenched from the sea water. “ Eat seaweed, Fred.” Jerry tries to shove into his mouth. “Okay, okay truce.” Fred stops, they both look at each other smirking. “Okay, truce.”, they both shake hands. Only for Fred to body slam him into the water…

“Ahhhh” Cole and Roy here from afar as they walk along the shore far enough from the group. “I’ve missed you.” Roy says, grabbing Cole's hand.

“I’ve missed you too”, Cole replied. “Everything has been so busy lately, but I’m glad we got away for a minute.” He kissed Roy tenderly. “Once this is over, I want to be more intentional with you, spending more time with you at the art gallery, or at a park.”

Roy nodded, kissing Cole’s cheek. “We need a day just to ourselves too”, he said teasingly. He took both of Cole’s hands and led him down the beach a little more, sitting him down on a rock. The sat and talked for some time, getting lost in each others company. 

Back with the group, Tillie asks, “Did we lose Cole and Roy now too?” 

Josie looked around and laughed. “I guess so... man Tillie we need to get ourselves someone too.” Tillie laughed and nodded. 

“We could be running off into the sunset too.”

As the girls spoke of relationships and dreams of walking into the sunset, Moody and Ruby were off somewhere by small coves. “Moody, look at the baby crabs, aren't they just adorable.” Squealed Ruby. Moody goes behind Ruby wrapping his hands around her waist and laying his head against the top of hers. “I think they absolutely are adorable, but I can say the same about my wife too.” Ruby smiles and turns around to face him wide teary eyed. “You mean that?” She asks, scrunching up her nose. “Yes, darling I do, now no more crying. Although you look so cute. I like it when you smile more.” He wipes her tears away. “I have been told I look beautiful when I cry.” She smirks and the two kiss and walk hand in hand down the small coves. 

“Why are all our friends suddenly disappearing, where is Ruby and Moody?” Jane questions sitting with the rest of the girls. She tried to help Diana try to get Fred off of Jerry but it was no use; they gave up and went with the other girls.

“Do you girls, feel left out from all this, like when it comes to marriage.” Diana tells the girls, looking around the beach.

“No, I don’t actually. I’m happy, I get to work doing something I love and travel as much as I can.” Josie mentions.

“I know that they all need a little bit of alone time, and when do we all come to the beach?” Diana asked. “It’s hard to break away from everyday life so I don’t blame them for wanting to escape for a bit. They all deserve it.” Diana said kindly. Jane and Tillie nodded but Josie started looking a little frustrated. 

“This was supposed to be our day! ALL of us together. It’s not all of us unless they are here.” She looked sad. It had been a long time since they were all together and though she would never admit it, Josie did miss their childhood days when everything was so carefree. 

Diana rubbed her back kindly. “I know Josie, but they will be back soon, and we still have the whole evening. Should we start a fire?” They all agreed and Fred and Jerry started a bonfire near their picnic area. They moved a little closer to the fire once it was started and waited for everyone to come back. Anne and Gilbert were the first ones to venture back, and they were greeted with whoops and hollers from Fred and Jerry. 

“Ooh what were you two getting up to? A little mischief?” Jerry asked teasingly. Anne blushed, but Gilbert just laughed. 

“Sure Jerry, whatever you want to think,” he clapped him on the shoulder. “Wonderful Fire by the way. Should we tell some stories of our favorite memories once everyone else gets back?” All of the girls nodded eagerly and started chatting excitedly. Anne took a seat next to Diana and Jane, hugging the both of them tightly, as well as Tillie and Josie. 

“I am so thankful for you ladies. I can’t wait for the rest of our evening together.” 

Gilbert sat beside Fred and punched him playfully in the shoulder. “So, Fred; if you subject me to teasing and ridicule, just know it will come right back to you eventually.” Gilbert smiled one of his dashing smiles and grabbed the picnic basket he packed. He opened it and revealed a bottle of clear liquid. 

“Gil, you DIDN’T!” Anne gasped. She hadn’t drank since that night at the ruins.

“Oh, Blythe did!” Fred was the first one to grab the bottle and take a swig from it. “Come on! It’s time to have some fun. We are always so consumed in our adult lives let’s just be young and have fun for once.” Jane says, grabbing the bottle from Fred, letting out a loud “woo” and that is when everyone had taken their turns taking a drink, passing the clear liquid to each other. Each screaming after the first taste of alcohol, Anne could feel the contents of the drink warm her whole body and light her throat on fire just like the day at the ruins. Gilbert had felt his whole chest vibrate and felt like he was becoming lighter each second. Hours passed and the gang all but finished the contents of the bottle and the sensation of giggles and feeling on top of the world had hit. 

“Blythe oh my boy this is amazing, this is like the time when you started to run up and down the streets, screaming “look at me i’m a bird” and started to flap your hands around.” Fred came and put his arm around him.

“A bird!?, What were you pretending to be a toad?” Jerry asked and thought it was the funniest thing and started to laugh.

“No!, I thought I was a butterfly” he smiles so brightly. “Aww I bet you were a lovely butterfly! I love, love butterflies, who wants to dance with me?!” Diana shouts spinning around going to the other side of the group. The two boys look at each other, and start to push one another.

“Move pencil neck, I’m going to dance with her.” Fred exclaims pushing him but missing and falling face first in the sand. Gilbert just stared at the two taking in the breeze.

“Gil, psst, Gil. I have a secret to tell you.” Anne comes toward him wrapping her tiny self around him. “Yes, love what’s that?” He stares at her, her eyes crinkle and her freckles so scattered like the stars above them. “You know, how I said how I love your chin? I realized another thing I love about you?” She smiles.

“Mmm, really?” He hums, Anne looks discreetly around,

“Yep” She starts to place small kisses on his neck up to his ear, “Your ass” She whispers pinching his butt. Gilbert gulps. Anne giggles “Okay, that's all I wanted to say.” she skips away.

Gilbert looked after Anne, completely stunned. But a smile broke out over his face nonetheless. He chuckled to himself and sat down, knees wobbly. He looked around at the group and laughed. 

Anne quickly changed up her attitude and was talking loudly with Diana and Ruby in a circle, acting like they were being quiet, but in reality, they were being loud enough the rest of the group could easily hear them over the fire and roar of the waves. Josie, Tillie and Jane were skipping around the fire dancing and signing random parts of songs, making it seem like one long song put together hurriedly. Cole and Roy were sitting and talking on a log, Roy, clearly very drunk, swaying side to side as Cole tried talking to him about the most recent art release at the museum. 

Jerry and Fred came running up to Gil, and picked him up, very clumsily and harshly. “Cmon Gil, old boy. Let’s hear some of your favorite memories of our school days. Apart from Anne, if that’s possible.” He said clapping Gil on the back laughing and tilting very hard to the right.

“Do you remember the one time, when we went to the bar and you dared me to go on top of the tables and start singing the school's anthem, all I remember is me stuttering over the words and people shouting, encore and I blacked out.” Gilbert laughs out remembering the feeling of a massive headache. 

“I had to carry you all the way back to the boarding house, yes I remember. But the whole time you kept stuttering, “I miss Anne, or “where’s Anne” or “She smells so nice.” and “I’d take the slate any day” all the way until I plopped you onto your bed.” Fred smirks, looking at his best friend who has become wide eyed and a goofy grin plastered on him. 

“Remember when you ran into the pole face first, trying to impress that girl.” Gilbert tells Fred and all the boys start to laugh hard. The girls are all around in their own group, and they decide to start spinning in circles dancing, going into the ocean knee deep. The girls all gasped from the cold but their skin was on fire from the alcohol. They didn’t mind it one bit. “Oh how, I missed this!” Josie gushed while kicking the water. The boys soon followed as they saw the girls playing around, though the girls were in their dresses, the boys took their coats off and ran in, now in their day shirts or suspenders. The girls did not let this go unnoticed as Ruby went automatically to Moody jumping in his arms causing them to fall into the water. Anne catching Gilbert taking his off his coat and seeing him in his suspenders she shouts, “That’s my man! I get to have all of him for myself!” looking straight into Gilbert's hazel eyes.

Gilbert felt his cheeks flush a little at how confident Anne was being, but he loved seeing this side of her. He smiled a lopsided smile back at her and fell backwards into the water as Fred got him in a headlock and dragged him back. Scrambled for a moment and then began to throw water back at Fred saying, “Oh you’ll pay for that one Wright.” 

Anne laughed at her fiance and his goings on; she loved seeing him so carefree. She hiked up her skirts and ran towards him, tossing water at him when she got closer. 

Jose and Jane were splashing their feet in the oncoming waves, looking happy, but also quite tired. Diana and Jerry were now on their way to look for shells in the moonlight, as Cole and Roy were swimming in the deeper parts of the water. They were talented swimmers since they lived the last several years in the city, it was little to no expense for Josephine Barry. 

Anne splashed Gilbert again and then jumped in his arms, covering his face in kisses. He smiled and began kissing her back, but lost his balance and they began to fall backward. Anne flailed, but Gilbert kept ahold of her making sure she was safe while they were falling. Diana came over quickly to help Anne up, and they all decided to go for a swim, along with Cole and Roy. The water was so refreshing and it was something else to be able to lay in the water and be surrounded by the stars.

They laid for as long as their bodies allowed them to, until it had gotten too cold and they went back to the fire that was slowly burning away. All of them now, bundled in the blankets around the fire trying to stay warm, the couples and friends cuddled against one another. 

“This was the best day, I missed this, being with each other.” Tillie says smiling at all of them. 

“Just like the good old days, when we would go on adventures, watch hockey games, write stories, and play parlor games.” Cole mentions, nudging Anne who was sitting by him. 

“What, you thinking about Anne?” Diana looks at her friend with curiosity, she knows her best friend like the back of her hand. She knows Anne is thinking of something to say or getting lost in her thoughts.

“Oh, dear Diana, I’m thinking of everything. I love you all so much and to think that one day when I had come by accident to Matthew and Marilla, only to be acquainted with so many friends, kindred spirits, and my lifemate.” looking at Gilbert with tears in her eyes, sniffling. Gilbert wipes her tears and kisses her cheek, whispering, 

“I love you forever and day.” She just smiles and sees the others around smiling, the girls sniffling as they are seen crying too and the boys clearing their throats trying to make it seem they were not getting emotional. “Group Hug!” Roy chimes in, and they all laugh giving one another a hug.


	5. Unspoken Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gilbert bent beneath the grass and turns to look up at the two stone hedges appearing before him, still the laughter of his baby niece echoing through the fields among the orchards. But there Gilbert gets ready to pour out his heart to his father. It's the father and son talk that was needed and was long awaited for Gilbert. Oh and of course Anne coming in to be by his side they still have a minister to pick and officiate their wedding after all.

A couple days after the evening at the beach, Gilbert was looking out the window overlooking the field where his father, and Mary were buried. His heart grew sad and his eyes misty. It wasn’t as often anymore that the deep ache hit his heart, but when it did, it was still just as painful as if it happened yesterday. He put down the dish he was cleaning and yelled to Bash; “Bash! I’ll be outside for a bit!” “Sure, sure Gilbert...” Bash yelled back, but slowly trailed off. Gilbert smiled at the exchange he heard between Bash and Delly as he walked out the door; “Dada, up up!” Bash laughed and said, “Of course my pretty pretty princess!” And a squeal of laughter from Delly was heard before he closed the door. Gilbert walked slowly to the little Blythe-LaCroix family grave site, but once he got there, he stopped at the entrance. He stared at the headstones for while, thinking about how different things would be if his dad and Mary were still here.

He grazed the letters which spelled Mary Lacroix and John Blythe. He sat with his legs tucked underneath him and drew a long breath, trying to gather up the words he has been wanting to say. Gilbert felt a light breeze blow and he somehow knew that it was his dad, that he was there listening, telling him to speak what was on his mind. 

“Hey dad, I hope everything is okay up there. I hope you and Mary are good friends, I like to think you are. You know she is the reason why I remembered to listen to my heart instead of my over active brain.” He softly chuckles remembering the words Mary had told him long ago. 

“That's actually why I want to talk to you, do you remember Anne? The one who would bring me the notes in the afternoon while I stayed home with you. Of course you do, you laughed so hard when I came home with the scar from her latest attack from the slate. I haven’t heard you laugh that much since we had gotten back to Avonlea but you said, “Gilbert, you idiot that’s not how you flirt with pretty girls, but i can tell you for certain I like her already.” and I went on to explain all about her and all that makes her so different, but good different.” Gilbert plays with his thumbs trying to collect his thoughts.

Gilbert thought to himself and he felt his heart lurch. “Anne is so perfect for me dad. She knows just what to say to help me or cheer me up, and she always lights up a room. She is my whole world dad.” Gilbert paused, looking around him at the beautiful scenery. His eyes welled with tears. “I wish that you could be here dad. I wish you could see us together and dad?” He paused again, trying to gather his thoughts. “We are going to be married May 8th. I really wish you could be here for this; to help plan, and to give your blessing. I know you would though, you couldn’t help but love her when you met her those couple times.” He clasped his hands together, his heart heavy. 

“We are getting married here in our orchard, we want you both to be close...” he said to his father and Mary. He picked some blades of grass and felt a few more hot tears running down his face. “I miss you dad. So much.” He runs a hand through his hair, sniffling trying not to let more of the tears fall but he couldn’t stop them from falling no matter how hard he tried. He hasn’t had the chance to talk to his dad in a while, Gilbert felt a bit guilty when he would be at the boarding house thinking he should be at home, placing flowers on his grave. Yet, like Anne being the amazing woman she is, she would always place flowers on his grave for Gilbert and herself along with Mary as well.

“ You know I never thought I would fall in love with someone as much as I love Anne. But, dad how do you stop that feeling in your chest every time you stare at someone who is your world? Where it feels like you want nothing but to hold them, to keep them safe and protected from all the hurt in the world. Or that thing where your heart starts to skip a beat and it’s so loud that you swear that you could hear it but it is still the most safest I feel. It’s like I’m being consumed with a warm light and I can breathe but not breathe at the same time.” Gilbert explains.

“Is this how it was with mom? How is mom, are you with her right now? Can you tell her that her ring is perfect and it’s like she knew who would be the right person for me. Does she like Anne? I like to think she does.” He smiles a little and wipes his tears looking up to the sky.

Gilbert turned back to Mary’s grave, tears still making their way down his face. Although his eyes and heart were heavy, he felt like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He felt more at peace knowing that his family was still here with him. 

“Mary... how I miss you dear sister. We all do. I’m sure you’ve seen how big Delly is getting lately, she’s starting to talk and her little waddles around the house are the cutest things!” He drifted off, now smiling slightly to himself. His little niece always lit up a room. 

“Mary, you told me to marry only for love. And well, I’m happy to say that I am. I’m sure you already know, but May 8th is the big day for Anne and I. It was always her, ever since that first day I saw her. She’s so beautiful inside and out and the way she lives her life is so inspiring.” He chuckles to himself. “But you and I both know how big of a tempter she can have sometimes. She will keep me on my toes, I know that.” He smiled even bigger now. “Delly is going to be the flower girl and Bash of course is Best Man.”

“ I would never admit it to Bash but he was always right and I now understand why he proposed to you then and there after a few short days. I remember when you offered your home to us for those few short days and I teased him about how gone he was for you. He only said that at least he knew where his feelings lied and I would understand that soon and turns out I was head over heels in love with Anne before I even knew it.” He laughs to himself remembering that moment.

“Thank you for bringing love back into my life, to be the sister that always helped me through rough nights, and for bringing my sweet baby niece to this world. She really is like you, you know that? She has Bash wrapped around her finger, heck she has me wrapped around her finger too and I know that girl knows it too. She does that look you always made when you knew when Bash and I were hiding something to try not to get caught. It’s utterly adorable and seeing her with Anne makes it all the worthwhile to think about what the future can hold.” Gilbert twiddles his thumbs lightly blushing thinking about a mini Anne waddling around their home. 

He looked up at the sound of footsteps coming towards him in the long, dry grass. He turns just in time to see his fiancé coming through the little gate of the graveyard. He goes to her and hugs her tightly, his head resting on her shoulder. Anne strokes his back and rubs his head affectionately, comforting him and making sure he’s okay. His head comes up after a couple minutes of resting on her shoulder and his red, eyes meet hers. She takes his face in her hands and kisses him tenderly.

“You are so strong and brave my love. Walk with me, and let’s talk.” She takes his hand, leading him toward the orchard. “Can you believe in a few short months we shall be married in this magnificent orchard?” She clasped his hand tighter, and then stopped in front of him, grabbing his other hand.

“We need to decide who is going to officiate the wedding. Surely it cannot be the new minister, he is not any better than the old one.” Gilbert laughed and Anne smiled, she loved seeing his face light up, his eyes get slightly smaller and his teeth showing magnificently. She squeezed his hands tighter and before she could continue, he asks, “Well, who do you have in mind my dear?” He broke one hand hold and stroked a stray curl behind her ear again, his hand not leaving her face once it was there though, his thumb rubbing her cheek gently. “I was thinking, Ms. Stacy just recently became an officiant, why not ask her?”

“Oh, breaking the status quo, I like it! Let’s go stop by her place and ask her what she thinks, yea?” She nods and he gives her a quick peck and grabs her hands leading the way towards Ms. Stacy’s home.

They take the path way towards the woods, walking hand in hand, admiring the sounds of nature and all the blooming flowers appearing. “Did you know that geese mate for life?” Anne says when she notices the birds flying up above them. “Oh, do they?” Gilbert looks at Anne who is still admiring the flock of birds passing by. 

“Mhm, it’s quite fascinating and absolutely sweet, they have one mate for the rest of their life.” She looks at him smiling, squeezing his hand. “Are you saying that I’m the lucky Goose that won your heart?” “Well, Mr.Blythe if you put it that way, I suppose I am, now why don’t you go flap around like a bird. As I recall you have had some experience in that field. Go on show me your moves” Anne teases him letting go of his hand and waving her arms up and down mimicking a bird.

“ Why, so you can just stare at my ass?” Gilbert smirks at Anne and this causes her to pout. “If I like what I see I don’t suppose why not.” She gets closer to him and puts her arms around his neck playing along with his hair at the nape of his neck, looking him straight in his hazel eyes, his arms wrapping tighter around her waist. “So, how about it, Gil? Show me your moves.” Anne whispers, teasing him with their lips barely touching. Gilbert gulps, looking at her and then her lips. “Oops would you look at the time, we have to get going.” Anne breaks away laughing. “Anne Shirley Cuthbert you can not do that to me!, Anne no!” You want to be a tease. Okay love, get ready.” Gilbert exclaims and Anne stares at him, her turn taking a breath. 

Gilbert springs towards Anne and envelopes her in a hard and fast hug that quickly becomes a passionate kiss. He wraps his right arm around her slender waist tightly, while his left cupped her cheek softly. Anne gasped and thought, “How can he be so tender but so passionate at the same time?” Anne gave in and tangled her right hand in his hair and her left was clutching the back of his coat for dear life. Gilbert caressed Anne’s waist and then let her go suddenly and swiftly; they were on a pretty main road after all. He smiled deviously at her and he started walking the direction towards Ms. Stacy’s again. Anne stared after him, speechless, her cheeks and ears flushed. She wouldn’t have stopped, even if Mrs. Lynde drove by in her buggy... Gilbert Blythe tended to have that effect on her. She hitched her skirts up high and ran to catch up with her fiancé, taking his arm tightly.

“Oh Gilbert, you are the worst tease there ever was. I am quite certain of it!” When they reached Ms. Stacy’s, Muriel welcomed them in with open arms and tea. They sat and caught up for a while, as it had been some time since they had seen their dear old schoolteacher. By now Muriel had already heard about the news of their engagement and had received an invitation, and she was ecstatic. She sensed quite some time ago that there might be something between them during her light bulb demonstration. She smiled at them and congratulated them again

“Well, if it isn’t my star pupils, how are you? What can I do for you?” Ms. Stacy asks as they all sit at the table with Ms. Stacy pouring lemonade into Anne and Gilbert’s cup.

“Well, we were wondering. Well it would be amazing if you would officiate our wedding. It would be absolutely divine.” Anne smiles, grabbing Gilbert’s hand and looking in front of her at the brilliant woman that was once her teacher. 

As Muriel heard Anne say those words she couldn’t help but feel emotional at the prospects of officiating the wedding of her two favorite students. She saw a lot of herself and her late husband in the two, there was no doubt they were in love, it was as plain as daylight. The way they look at one another and despite the debates that they would display in class, they always found a way to push one another to be better. She knew that Gilbert would crawl to the ends of the earth to make sure Anne was happy and they would support one another, that’s what reminds them of her and her husband. Muriel couldn’t help but feel the bittersweet feeling arises to the surface.

“Ms.Stacy, are you okay?” Gilbert asks her, interrupting her thoughts. “Oh yes, sorry I was just lost in my thoughts, don't mind me. But I would be absolutely honored to officiate your wedding.” Ms.Stacy smiles at them getting up to give them a hug. 


	6. Engagement Party at Green Gables

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s the morning of the engagement party. Anne is on full planning mode but that doesn’t stop secret kisses being exchanged, the constant boys teasing one another, and the tears being spilled from the Avonlea gang. The wedding is only that much closer and it’s getting more and more real to the couple. Enjoy! Thank you for being along the journey with us!

The light beamed across and inside the windows of Green Gables, the sounds of birds chirping and the delightful smells of sweet vanilla could be distinguished from Anne’s room. She descends down stairs and can hear the chattering of multiple voices becoming louder and the banging of pots and pans, along with the heavy footsteps going back and forth the foyer. 

“No Rachel, don't you dare touch those plum puffs, woman! I have been working all night making sure they were the perfect consistency.” Marilla is heard shouting from the kitchen, Anne sees Marilla, Rachel, and Hazel bickering with one another against the stove. Hazel and Rachel are seen fighting for the wooden spoon for what smelled like Anne’s favorite stew. “Auntie!! Up up pwease.” Delly comes waddling so fast gripping on to her leg with her eyes crinkled and cherub cheeks pouting. 

“Now, where did you learn to make that oh, so scrumptious face I cannot say no to huh my sweetheart. Was it your uncle? He always uses that face when he wants something and I can’t simply say no. But don’t tell him I said that okay?” Anne tells her niece and Delly nods and kisses Anne’s cheek.

“Now we wouldn’t want that secret to go out would we? “ Gilbert’s voice interrupts the girl's interaction.

“Uncle Gilby!” Delly tries to jump out of Anne’s arms and goes straight for Gilbert looking at him and holding his cheeks with her small hands, “Gilby wub Delly?” Gilbert smiles and kisses her forehead.

“Yes, uncle loves Delly very much. Now go find papa, he misses you.” He lets her down and she squeals running towards the other room to find her papa. Anne cant help but be more in love with him and the sight of him with Delly warms her heart completely.

Gilbert walks over to Anne and wraps his arms around her waist, kissing her cheek. “It’s good to see you Carrots,” he said playfully in her ear. “How is it going with all of the ladies here this morning?” He looked around with an amused smile on his face; clearly things were not going as smoothly as certain people had hoped. Anne took his hand quickly and led him into the parlor where Bash and Delly were playing together on the floor. 

“Well you know Rachel, she always has to be in charge, but it is Marilla’s kitchen and she just wants things to go smoothly, and of course Hazel just wants to help however she can. I’m afraid it is quite a mess dear,” she said her eyes drifting towards the direction of the kitchen, and she shook her head. “They better start getting along soon, or I will start pulling my hair out.” She said, making a face at Gilbert. He pulled her in for a hug and said, 

“I’m sure all will work itself out love. I know they all care so deeply for us, they will put their differences aside eventually. Hopefully before our engagement party though.” He laughed and kissed Anne a couple times. He stopped when he heard; 

“My sweet Delly, your eyes are too innocent for this.” Gilbert looked over to Bash and saw him picking Delly up, and shielding her face from them. Gilbert scowled at Bash and then Bash said, “Let’s go see what we can do about your grandma’s arguing.” He winked at the two of them and headed to the kitchen to try and calm things down between all parties involved.

“How long do you think we have before we are summoned and not watched like a hawk?” Gilbert asks, grabbing Anne’s hands running his thumb back and forth looking at the girl in front of him, her eyes bright and curious,

“I’m afraid not very long.” Anne grabs the collar of his shirt, “So how about less talking and more kissing.” Gilbert’s hazel eyes no longer light and bright, are now dark pools of molten chocolate. She kisses him before he has the chance to respond, her hands still gripping his collar, trying to bring him closer to her; his hands encircling her waist gentle and firm against him, picking her up where she is now on the tip of her tip toes. Their lips rushed and fought for dominance but soon slowed to a sweet gentle kiss.

“Anne! I need you to come help pick the flowers you want for the table setting! Unless you want me to pick for you.” Marilla shouts to her from the kitchen. The couple separates and Anne smooths out Gilbert’s shirt and hair, along with her dress. “Duty calls, are you going to be helping the boys today?”

“I think I’ll go outside and see how they are faring with Matthew and Jerry getting things set up,” he kisses his fiancée tenderly on the forehead and then walks out the front door towards the barn. When Gilbert reached the barn, he saw Matthew hard at work putting together tables and chairs for the party. Jerry, Moody, and Fred were sanding down the finished pieces and making sure they were suitable for the guests; although they all knew that anything made by Matthew would be perfect but they checked nonetheless. Gilbert walked up to Matthew and asked what he could do to help, but Matthew said they were done building and they just needed to move everything out on the lawn. They all worked on carrying and organizing the tables and chairs, Gilbert running in every once in a while to check with Anne, making sure they organized it to her liking. Once they had gotten the tables and chairs set up on the lawn, it was time for Anne to work her magic and get to decorating.

“Gilby I’m hungry. Feed me, feed your dear best friend.” Fred complained as he sat on the bench huffing. 

“You’re a big boy, go ask Marilla for a snack.” Gilbert finishes putting the last of the furniture to the side.

“Yea, don’t be a baby go ask Marilla.” Jerry pipes in swatting him in the back of his head.

“Oww, okay. But I’m scared of her.” Fred mumbles 

Jerry and Gilbert end up looking at one another laughing bent over holding their stomachs. “Shut up guys. Stop, I'm being serious if you don’t stop I’m calling in the big guns.”

“He..he is scared of Ma..rilla. Maybe he is a.. baby.” Gilbert tries to say in between laughs and Jerry only laughs harder.

“Fine.” Fred walks off while the boys are on the field in fits of laughter. As he approaches the door to Green Gables, he sees Anne with multiple cream colored lace cloths in one hand and a vase in another. “Anne, go get your lover boy and the idiot Jerry. They keep making fun of me and I said I will bring in the big guns but they didn't believe me, so please help me.”

“Fred, you don’t even need to explain. Will you hold these for me please?” Anne hands over the lace cloths and vase to Fred and makes her way across Green Gables where she can hear the boys talking and laughing sitting with their backs towards her. Fred following suit, she quietly sneaks up behind them and grabs both of them by their ears, making them face Fred. 

“Ow, ow, ow, what the heck... Anne why?.. My ear, you’re hurting your precious fiancé and me hello I'm practically your brother!” They both yell out.

“Honey, Jerry I heard you were making Fred feel bad is that right?” she asks and Fred is seen with a pouty face with his head tilted down. 

“You tattled on us to Anne!”

“Fred what the heck dude, what happened to brothers?” The boys cried in disbelief. 

“Boys go on, what do you say to Fred?” Gilbert and Jerry only mumble an apology. 

“Gilbert John Blythe and Jerry Baynard, just say sorry. If not you can kiss plum puffs goodbye Jerry and honey, no more kisses until the wedding.” She offers her suggestion with the tone that she would only put with her students when they were in trouble.

“Okay I’m sorry we made fun of you Fred.” 

“Yea I’m sorry we made fun of you and that you’re a baby.” Jerry lastly apologies. Anne lets go of the two’s ears.

“Alright, now that that's settled, it's time to decorate! Are you familiar with making flower arrangements boys? No? Well that's what you will be doing.” Anne smiled at them brightly.

The men sighed a little, and Fred said, “I am afraid I’m not familiar but as long as we have you to help us Anne, I am sure we will be just fine.” Anne smiled at him, took the decorations and set them down on the table closest to them. Anne laid the linen out on the table and then took the flowers and said, 

“I’ve practiced this for a couple weeks now to try and perfect it, watch closely so we can do them together and cover more ground.” She began to clip the ends of the flowers off, and began to pile them together on the table. Once she had a decent amount cut, she grabbed a variety of them and tied them together with a ribbon, placing them in a crystal vase of Rachel’s. Marilla and Rachel had compiled their crystal together for the event, to make sure the tables were going to look as nice as possible. “So you see, it’s not that hard at all, there’s no specific flowers to use for each vase, just use a variety of them and make sure there’s at least ten in each so that the vases are full.” The men nodded to her and divided the supplies up between them and began to go table to table cutting flowers and arranging them. Anne and Gilbert worked on the tables together, all the while Gilbert couldn’t take his eyes off his beautiful wife to be. The way her nose crinkled when she was focusing hard on something, how her eyes lit up when something went right, and how carefully her small hands handled the flowers and decorations. He had the hardest time controlling himself around her; she had completely bewitched him, and he never wanted to leave her side. He placed the linen on the next table and began clipping the flowers for her this time, and asked,

“It's really coming together isn’t it? Can you believe that in just a few short weeks, we will be married?” He finished clipping the flowers and then tied the ribbon around them before placing them in the vase. Anne couldn’t believe that she would finally be marrying the man of her dreams. She looked at him and smiled,

“I can’t. I am beyond excited to become Mrs. Gilbert Blythe.” He beamed at her and kissed her cheek tenderly and they finished the floral arrangements and then went over to see how Fred and Jerry were faring with the arranging.

“I think mine looks better, look can you tie a ribbon like that?” Fred asks Jerry, showing the laced ribbon he had just tied around the flowers. 

“How can you tie a ribbon but when we were at the shop looking for our suits you couldn’t figure out how to loop a tie?” Jerry finishes his bouquet placing it in the vase making sure none of the flowers were falling apart or too close to one another.

“That’s because ribbons are delicate and the man at the shop kept giving me the stink eye.” Fred finishes off another ribbon lightly laced among the flowers.

“Maybe it’s because you kept on making so many inappropriate jokes.” Jerry explained. 

“Yeah, yeah whatever.” 

Anne and Gilbert approach the boys looking at the abundance of bouquets set up around them. 

“It looks amazing! I knew you guys could do it! Now for the finishing touches, grab one of these lace coverings and carefully lay it on the table, place the bouquet in the middle, and grab these plates, stack one on top of the other and put a flower crown on top as an embellishment.” Anne shows the boys as she sets up the table they were currently occupying. Finishing with putting her Anne touch on things, the party was finally coming together. Marilla, Hazel, and Rachel were putting the pitchers and platters out, a galore of sweets were lined up, and the smell of spices filled the atmosphere. The afternoon was setting into a deep blue and a light breeze was coming in from the ocean. It was perfect.

“Well, I think it’s about time for me to help the others and then get ready, Diana and Cole will be here soon as well as the guests right after that. Gil, I trust that when the other boys come you all will behave?” Anne smirks at him, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

“Why, of course we will be on our best behavior, love.” He winks back at her, giving her hand a tight squeeze and she is off to help the others.

After putting the finishing touches on the decorations and foods that wouldn't spoil before the guests got there, Anne led Diana and Cole up to her room where they began to get ready. Diana had brought a lovely lacy top and satin blue skirt, and Cole, a handsome black suit with a green tie. Anne was having a hard time deciding what to wear when Diana pulled out a long, dark blue dress, with lace on the neckline and cuffs. Anne gasped and thanked her friend before changing hurriedly behind the dressing wall. When she walked out, Cole and Diana clasped their hands together and smiled excitedly. 

"Oh Anne, you look lovely!" Diana exclaims. Cole nods in agreement and says,

"We have been planning it for months; we wanted it to be somewhat reminiscent of the dress when you and Gilbert confessed your love to each other." Diana went to Anne and hugged her tightly. Anne smiled one of her bright smiles at her friends and said,

"It's perfect you two. Thank you so much!" She exclaimed. The dress was perfect to Anne; it did look similar to the one years ago, dark blue, with lace... the only things that were different were the bodice and how long the train of the dress was. They were much more womanly on this dress. Suddenly, Cole took her hand and led her over to her vanity, sitting her down.

"Now, let me help you with your hair and makeup. We want everything to be just right for tonight." He said, smiling while taking her messy up-do out. Cole arranged her hair so half of it sat elegantly in a loose bun on the back of her head, while the rest draped down her back in elegant, red waves. He added a light tinge of blush and eye pigment before declaring them ready for the party.

As Anne descended the stairs with Cole and Diana she felt a burst of excitement fuel and light her body up. The sun had already set and the colors of orange, blue, and purple bounced among the fields. The lanterns were lit and the whole set up looked beautiful, as if they were in a real fairy tale dream of hers. If this was how it was for their engagement party, she can only imagine how it will be on their wedding day. Cole and Diana immediately set off to their friends all huddled up in a group with glasses of cordial which she wouldn’t be so surprised if there was a hint of liquor to be found in it; they were all wearing flower crowns and their best outfits. She could recognize those curls anywhere, he changed into a cream button down dress shirt, a deep blue tie and black dress pants. But what truly gets to her is the fact that he has a flower crown on, like all the ones she made on their dates and picnics. He’s handsome alright and she can’t believe that he will be hers soon. Anne goes behind him and wraps her small arms around him, “Guess who?” She can feel him shift to face towards her, he looks down at her and she can see his eyes dilate and the tip of his ears turn pink. 

“Mm..Let me see you must be the woman of my dreams or are you some wicked witch that has come to put a spell on me for all of eternity?” He dramatically answers her and she crinkles her nose, letting out a laugh. 

“No I don’t think so Mr. Blythe, I am very much inclined and honored to say that I am none other than that gangling girl that whacked you in the head with the slate.” She gets on her tiptoes, cupping his cheek.

“Well, Ms. Shirley-Cuthbert that girl you mentioned is going to be my wife and I am so happy to finally say that.” Gilbert whispers and gives her a sweet but small kiss; they were still in public after all.

“Eww, stop my eyes!” Jerry shouts. 

“We are right here!” Josie sputters.

Anne and Gilbert break apart laughing and Gilbert takes Anne's hand, leading her towards the refreshment table. Gilbert gets two glasses from the table and pours the cordial into both for him and his fiancee. As they take a couple sips, Diana and Ruby come up to them laughing. 

"Oh, isn't this just so much fun?" Ruby exclaims. They both grabbed some cordial as well, but Anne couldn't help thinking that they probably didn't need any more if they were going to make it through the night. Alas, she just smiled at them warmly and said, 

"We are so thankful to you both for your help and everything you have done for us." Diana and Ruby hugged her tightly and then pranced away together towards Fred, Cole, Roy and Jerry. After a while of Anne and Gilbert making their rounds to see all of their guests, they sat down at the table that was decorated just for them, placed in the middle of everything. Marilla came around and poured the cordial for them, and then stood next to Anne, making her voice nice and loud so she could cut through the streams of conversation; 

"If we could all take our seats now, it is time for the gifts!" Minnie-May Barry scrambled over excitedly, and whispered in Marilla's ear if she could help hand Anne and Gilbert the gifts. A soft smile broke over Marilla's face and she nodded to the small girl. Minnie-May smiled excitedly and grabbed the first gift, announcing who it was from on the way back to the couples' table.

The gift was wrapped with pink ribbon and pink paper. Minnie-May handed the box to Anne and went back to the table full of gifts piled upon one another. It was a small pillow with different small flowers embroidered around the edges and words, “Finally home” with the letters A and G intertwined underneath,

“Do you like it?, I thought you needed something for when you finally settled down at your own place.” Ruby squeaked, clasping her hands together, jumping up and down a bit.

“Aww Ruby, my sweet Ruby, I love it. Thank you!” Anne went to her and quickly gave her a hug. Gilbert smiles, thanking her as well.

“Okay, next present!” Minnie-May grabs another box bigger than the previous gift. Inside was a quilt big enough for a bed made from a soft light cream fabric. 

“I thought you might like to have something that would keep you warm from the cold. Not that you would need it... I've heard body temperature works better for that.” Rachel winks at the wide eyed couple. Gilbert almost spit out his drink, and tried to clear his throat while Anne's cheeks and ears turned a bright red. Though it was much worse for Anne, she could see Marilla and poor Matthew's mouths opened and shocked to hear such things.

“Wait, what does she mean?” Minnie-May asks Diana inquisitively.

“Minnie-May!” Diana exclaims, shushing her. 

“Umm.. thank you Rachel.” Gilbert tries to muster up.

“Gilly boy. What’s wrong? Scared of exchanging a little body heat?” A laughing Roy shouts at him. “Ouch, Cole” the sound of a smack was heard.

“Trust me he is not scared of exchanging body heat, You should be grateful you didn’t walk in to see..” Bash starts.

“Okay, what’s next? Shall we see?” Gilbert immediately interrupts Bash before he can finish that sentence

With that, Minnie-May decided to grab the present from Bash. It was small and light, and when Minnie-May got to the table she placed it in front of Gilbert. Gilbert opened the little card that was on top and said, “‘To the happiest couple, and biggest lovebirds I’ve seen, enjoy your happy day. Love always, Bash’”, Gilbert smiled at him across the lawn, and then began to open the small package. He took out a small leather pouch of apple seeds, and Bash piped up and said,

“So you can take a piece of home with you wherever you go”, and Gilbert felt a few tears run down his cheek.

“Thank you so much Bash, an apple tree will look marvelous next to our House of Dreams.” He handed the rest of the package to Anne, and Anne daintily opened it. It was a small leather notebook, full of many blank pages. 

“Thank you so much for this Bash. We will use this as our dream book!” They went over to him and hugged him quickly while Minnie-May grabbed another gift. 

“From Diana to the happy couple,’” she read out confidently. She handed it to Anne and Anne started opening the gift very slowly and delicately. Anne gasped; Diana had re-created her “Kindred Spirits Forever” embroidery, but instead of “Kindred Spirits Forever” it said, “Two souls, one home”. It had the same type of flowers that Anne had embroidered for Diana, but Diana added a little bit more detail, as her embroidery had always been so much better than Anne’s. Anne teared up a little, and went to her friend and hugged her tightly. 

“Oh Diana, you are the best and truest friend. How will I ever live away from you?” Anne said softly in her ear. Diana hugged her tightly back and whispered, 

“We will figure it out Queen Anne, we can visit each other all the time!” Anne went back to her seat and Gilbert tipped his head in thanks to Diana as Minnie-May eagerly grabbed the next gift.

It was a small box, the outside covered in all sorts of splotches of color almost as if it was paint, topped with a white bow. They didn’t really know what to expect, though there was an inclination of who it might be from. As a small Delphine came running as fast as her stubby legs could run, heading straight to tug on her uncle’s dress pants. Picking up the toddler, she points at the gift, “From Delly” she says excitedly.

“Delly you got us a gift? Love bug you are the sweetest niece anyone could have asked for.” Gilbert kisses her cheeks and starts to open up her gift, Anne by his side. Inside was a small baby blue pouch for Anne and a small picture frame. Anne opens up the pouch to see a necklace with a small locket shaped just like a book just as the ones she would read Delly all those times she would baby sit; with the words, “Best Auntie” when the locket opens. Anne tears up running her fingers over the small pendant. Smothering Delly with as many kisses she could before poor Delphine would run back into her uncle’s arms. Gilbert then took his turn and unwrapped the covered picture frame and saw a small ink stained hand print the size of Delphine’s and right next to it was his very own hand print. They made the picture when they would do arts and crafts whenever Delly was feeling sad or missed Bash when he went to business meetings with the Barry’s. The frame was wooden and scribbles of different colors were all around it, with the words “Delly and Gilby Forever”. Which no doubt Bash written but it made his heart soar. 

“I wuv you uncle Gilby forever. Delly will miss you.” She coos to him. Eyes wide and full of sadness and love. Two small hands cupping his cheeks. It took everything in him not to cry but it was too late, tears flooded his eyes, the little toddler in front of him was getting older and she looked so much like Mary each passing day. 

“I love you forever and a day my sweet Delphine. Uncle loves you this much.” He spread out his arms to show her how much he really loves her. He kisses her forehead and she snuggles into his chest, Anne then holding his hand, wiping his stray tears and smoothening out his curls. Looking at him with such adoration whispering I love you to him. 

“I think my allergies are acting up, my eyes keep watering” the couple hears Fred sniffle. All the guests start to laugh including baby Delphine.

After many more gifts were opened, Minnie-May finally brought the last one to the couple. Anne opened it gently, noting who it was from; Matthew and Marilla. She looked up at them from across the lawn and saw Matthew smiling at her and Marilla - she was tearing up! Anne looked back down quickly at the gifts, resisting the urge to cry again, it was an emotional and exciting day through and through. She finished opening the first gift and turned it over; it was a small, worn leather book, and when Anne opened it, she saw it was a recipe book. She went to the first page and it said, “The Cuthbert’s family recipes from 1740-“; there was no end date. Tears sprang to her eyes as she realized this is something you pass down from family member to family member; generation to generation. That family she longed for all those years ago, this was it. She cried silently as she flipped through the pages and saw another written piece: “To Anne and Gilbert, we love you both so very much and wish you all the happiness in the world. We can’t wait to see what you come up with for this book as you have your own family,”. More tears flowed as Anne handed it to Gilbert so he could look at it as she began unwrapping the second one. She delicately picked up the wood engraving that said, “The Blythes est. 1906”. Anne set the gift down gently, and ran to Matthew and Marilla, hugging them both tightly. Gilbert followed shortly after he had looked at it himself. He gave them both tight hugs and said, 

“I am forever grateful for you two.” Matthew and Marilla both had tears in their eyes now, but Marilla wiped them away quickly saying, 

“Now, it’s time for the cake!” She walked swiftly over to the cake table, ushering for Anne and Gilbert to follow. She cut them both slices first and had them sit back down at the table before everyone else was served. They both sat down and took each other’s hands, looking out over the lawn.

“Aren’t we the luckiest people Gil?” Anne asked.

Gilbert squeezed her hand tightly and nodded. “That we are my love. We have the best family and friends.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading!  
> So sorry for the super late update, but we hope to get back on a regular posting schedule again now.  
> We hope you enjoyed this chapter! Love


	7. Yo,Ho,Ho and Bottle of Rum and Fine Dining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Bachelor and Bachelorette party time! The Girls are in for the night for fine dining and trays of marvelous teas and scones. The boys are taking a trip down memory lane at the ruins, getting pretty cozy with a nice bottle of rum and games.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for being patient with us, we know it has been a while since we have updated. Life has been hectic but we promise we did not abandon this story. We hope you enjoyed it! We will be back soon, take care!

It had been a couple weeks after Anne and Gilbert's engagement party, and Josephine Barry and Cole Mackenzie were hard at work getting things ready for Anne's Bachelorette party. Aunt Josephine had been planning this since she heard about their engagement, and she wanted to make sure everything was perfect for Anne and her friends. Cole was busy arranging the decorations in the ballroom with the help and Josephine was helping the cooks prepare the food in the kitchen. "It's not every day our Anne gets married so we need to make sure this is absolutely perfect. I made sure Marilla knew to make some Plum Puffs and Currant Wine to bring, while we prepare the dinner feast." She thanked the cooks and walked to the ballroom to see how Cole was faring getting everything organized.

Cole was seen walking around the ballroom explaining to the decorators how he would like the floral arrangements to hang from the ceiling as if it was floating in the sky. The room was already decorated with all sorts of soft colorful sheer fabric draped along the walls and paintings of small butterflies along the wall as if it was flying. Courtesy of Cole of course. Tables set with the daintiest tea cups, ivory napkins wrapped in Robbins blue ribbon, plates ranging from different sizes, and the table covered in cloths just like those that were draped. The room looked as if someone stepped into nature's garden, it was the epitome of Anne and her love for the outdoors. Cole’s favorite was the gift he prepared for her, a box he had painted with all of their adventures and inside was little notes from all her friends to wish her the best for her new chapter.

“How is everything Cole? Is it all you wanted it to look like for our Anne?” Aunt Josephine asked standing next to Cole admiring his work.

“I think Anne will absolutely love it.”

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Avonlea Bash, Jerry, Moody, Fred and Roy were preparing the beach for Gilbert's Bachelor party. Bash had done most of the planning, and was mostly instructing the men on what to do next and where to set things. They were going to have a bonfire as it got dark and a music circle, while playing some drinking games. Bash wasn't much of a drinker, but he figured that this is what people do at bachelor parties and he wanted Gilbert to have the best one. Bash instructed Jerry and Moody to gather the wood up and place it in a pile by where they had the food and drinks. Fred and Roy were gathering sand dollars and other shells to lay on the rocks, around the bonfire. Once they had gotten the wood piled high, they began to set up the blankets, food and drinks. Bash had also brought his poker cards, he wasn't sure if they even knew how to play, but what better time to learn?

As the two parties were being prepared by the couple’s friends and family. The two had taken the time to watch Delly together. “You know the boys are planning something for you right?” Anne tells Gilbert, who is coloring with Delphine on the table. 

“Oh, how could I not notice with Bash being giggly the whole time when he said he had to go out today to go run some errands, then I saw through the window Roy punched Jerry on the shoulder and Fred was laughing at the two. While Bash was trying to shut them up. They are not exactly discreet.” Gilbert continues to color in what Delly called a magic pig or in this case a unicorn mixed with a pig. As she explained to him. Anne was across from the two admiring their art work and taking her own take on a drawing. Delly insisted she’d draw a princess and a castle.

“I bet there’s no doubt you have something for you too, carrots. Aren’t you supposed to be leaving soon for Aunt Jo’s?” He asks looking up at her, she’s still focused on her drawing, biting her lip like all those times when she is in full concentration.

“Mhm, but I’ll miss you and my little princess here terribly.” Anne boops Delly’s nose and kisses her cheeks. 

Delly squealed and hugged her auntie Anne close. Hazel walked in the door a few short minutes later and shooed them away saying that she will take care of Delly so that they can get ready. Anne turned to Gilbert and gave him a kiss before saying goodbye to Hazel and Delly.

"Don't have too much fun tonight Gil," She said with a sparkle in her eye. "We all know how you are unsupervised." She said teasingly.

He laughed and said, "My dear Anne, I do recall a couple years ago you were saying you were a pirate? And that was after just a couple hours! This is a whole night we are talking about this time!" Anne's cheeks flushed at the memory; she has never been able to handle alcohol very well. 

She kissed his cheek and said on her way out, "Don't worry Gil, please have fun tonight and only worry about yourself! It's your night too after all!" Gilbert nodded to her smiling, but he felt like that would be easier said than done.

* * *

Anne knocks on the marvelous door to Aunt Jo’s house, Diana in tow. The girls will be meeting them soon. Rollings opens the door with his usual polite demeanor, the girls step in only to be greeted by Cole running up to them and Aunt Jo coming from behind. 

“You made it, how’s our bride to be?” Cole asks and Anne blushes.

“Elated, ecstatic, excited there’s only so many words that can describe how I am feeling. Can’t believe I’m getting married soon!” She squeals and they all jump a bit from the excitement.

“Well come on, go drop off your things and I laid some things in your room before we get this party started.” Cole winks and has Anne and Diana go upstairs not before they each greet aunt Jo with a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

As she opens her door there she sees what is laid out for her. The dress was a light green with a lower neckline, and shorter sleeves with lace on the ends of them. The dress had a long train, and Anne gasped when she saw that Diana had one just like it. 

Cole came into the room behind them and said, "I am going to go change now, but Aunt Jo will be up to help you both with your hair. I am wearing a light green tie to match your dresses and Aunt Jo has a light green bodice that matches as well. We thought it would be even better if we all matched." He said, hugging Anne one more time before walking out. Anne and Diana dressed in their matching dresses and when Aunt Jo came in, they both hugged her tightly. 

"Aunt Jo, you are the sweetest! Thank you so much for buying matching dresses for us." Anne said tenderly.

Diana thanked her aunt as well and Josephine smiled brightly. "This is a very special occasion, I wanted to make sure you ladies remembered it forever." 

She went over to the vanity and said, "Now Diana, your lovely black hair would look absolutely stunning pulled up, as well as your lovely red hair Anne."

Anne touched her hair absentmindedly, "Oh what a worry my red hair used to be." She said laughing lightly.

"I now know there are far greater things to concern myself with than that."

Diana and Aunt Jo laughed, and motioned for Anne to sit at the vanity first. Aunt Jo began to work her magic on both of the ladies; they had a wonderful time catching up and gossiping about the latest news in Charlottetown and Avonlea.

* * *

Meanwhile back at Avonlea the boys were all gathered at the Blythe-Lacroix home trying to gather the soon to be groom. He was in his room laying on his bed reading one of his new medical books, hair disheveled and nose stuck in the book. 

“Incoming!” Fred runs,jumping on the bed landing on Gilbert.

“Fred what the actual hell are you doing get off!” Gilbert strains trying to usher him off. “Aww you guys are having a cuddle session without me,no fair.”

“No Roy, no, no'' Roy starts running and landing on both boys hugging them both. 

“Aww well isn’t this cute. Scoot over.” It’s Jerry's turn to join them.

“Boys, boys I’m the one that should be next to Gilbert. I’m his favorite.” Moody goes right on the other side of Gilbert. 

Now all on Gilbert’s bed. Fred laying next to Gilbert, Roy laid across them and Jerry right next to him. 

“I can see why Anne likes to cuddle you, you’re very snugly Blythe.” Roy pats his stomach. 

“You guys are all idiots you know that right.” All the boys laugh in response. 

“Oi, Blythe it’s time to go.. oh am I interrupting something.” Bash comes standing at the entrance of his room, smirking.

“ Yes, yes you are in fact. Now leave.” Fred says shooing Bash with his hands. 

“Come on boys time to go and show Blythe what it’s like to have a good time. It’s boys night.” Bash says and leaves. The boys get up and drag Gilbert, and so it’s the start of a long night.

* * *

"Oh my!" Ruby and Jane shrieked as they entered Aunt Josephine's house later that evening before the party started. 

"This is the MOST lovely house I have ever seen!" Ruby said, as Rollings took their coats.

"I knew that Diana's family was rich, but I never thought they were this rich!" Jane whispered shrilly in Ruby's ear. 

"Ladies, if we are done gawking, shouldn't we find the bride to be?" Asked Josie with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"You two are so embarrassing. Besides, this isn't the most grand house I have ever seen." Jane and Ruby rolled their eyes behind Josie's back, she always had to one up everyone, that had not changed after all these years. 

As a maid led them into the ballroom, they saw Anne, Cole and Diana gathered around an elegant pianist who was playing a soft song. They had handed off their gifts to another maid, who had set them on the gift table, and they walked over to where their three friends were standing. 

"Anne! You look absolutely ravishing in that dress!" Jane complimented her friend kindly. "Too bad Gilbert won't be here to see you in it." Jane said, winking at her friend. 

Anne's ears turned pink at that, and she said, "Thank you Jane, you all look so lovely as well!" 

They all embraced and stood around listening as the pianist finished the song. Diana whispered to the group of friends; "She is going to play until all the guests get here, as a peaceful way to usher everyone into the ballroom!" Ruby sighed and Josie just stared at the pianist.

"She is amazing!" Josie breathed. They all nodded in agreement and turned their undivided attention back to her until the next guest arrived

* * *

Back in Avonlea, the boys had dragged Gilbert to the very spot he remembered vividly to this day. The ruins, the place where he saw Anne dance among the stars and the light from the fire reflecting among her auburn hair. This is where he knew, he had fallen in love with her.

“Come on Gilbert, let's have some fun shall we, just like old times. Who knows, maybe you can recreate that night at the bar.” Fred puts his shoulder around him and brings him over to one of the logs surrounded by an already lit fire. 

“Is it bad that I want to see a drunk Gilbert?” Roy asks the boys around him, passing around what seemed to be cups filled with whiskey.

“Oh no, Blythe here can barely handle his liquor.” Bash exclaims, remembering the time he threw up after taking a shot of the hard liquor. 

“Says you, you’re the one that ended up in a laundry basket drunk.” Gilbert shots back at his brother.

“Oh, but you see at least I had the balls to tell the woman I love, how I felt. I even asked her to marry me.” All the boys whistled and gave Bash high fives.

“He’s not wrong Gilbert.” Moody admits. 

“This just gave me an idea, fellas every time Gilly boy mentions Anne we take a drink, but we must all shout out moke.” Jerry explains his brilliant plan to the boys and Fred starts jumping up and down like a kid who just got told he can buy whatever he wants at the candy store.

He shouts, “My boy! Jerry this is why we have a connection. What do you say Blythe? You think you can go a night without mentioning your beloved at every sentence?” 

Gilbert stands up extending his arm out, cup in hand and says. “First of all, I know I am a moke. I’ve been in love with this girl since the moment I laid my eyes on her. So boys prepared to get drunk.”

Gilbert then takes a drink and all the boys scream out “Moke”. 

* * *

Meanwhile at Aunt Josephine’s house, Anne was downing a glass of the Currant Wine Marilla had made. Diana eyed her friend and asked, “Are you alright Queen Anne?” 

Anne nods as she drinks the last sip of the wine and says, “Oh I am quite fine dear. 

Tonight is going to be wonderful. But I must admit that my anxiety is getting the better of me. What if I am not equal to the task of being Gilbert’s wife?” She said, faster as the sentence went on. 

Diana grabbed her friends hand and squeezed it tightly. “Anne dear, you have no reason to be worried. You are going to make a wonderful wife, and Gilbert couldn’t be happier.

” Anne tried to calm the butterflies in her stomach, but the wine had already started to kick in and she felt even more sick. Before she could ponder anymore, Aunt Jo raised her glass and said, “Tonight we celebrate our wonderful Anne-girl. She is bright, caring and sweet. She has overcome so much and is so worthy of everything she has accomplished. On behalf of everyone here, I want to say congratulations to you my dear. We wish you both all of the happiness in the world.” She paused for a quick second and smiled at Anne.

“To Anne Shirley-Cuthbert the bride to be!” 

Everyone cheered and said, “To the bride to be!” And sipped the Currant Wine.

“Now while I have all of your attention,” she paused taking another sip of wine. “It is time for dinner, so let us proceed to the dining room!” 

The group of ladies followed Rollings into the dining room and took their seats with Aunt Jo at one end of the table and Anne at the other. It was an exquisite dinner of potatoes, fine cheeses and breads; fresh fruit and vegetables; pea soup and a roast to follow. By the time the hour and a half meal was up, everyone was full and much more quiet, the food and wine settling in their stomachs.

Marilla took this as an opportunity to address the group;“Now, once our food settles we will play a few games, followed by cake and gifts. At the end of the night we have a special surprise planned,” she paused and eyed the group.

“So perhaps let’s take it easy on the Currant Wine, hm?” The ladies laughed in agreement, and some jumped up walking to the ballroom, quite ready for the games.

* * *

“You cheated! There is no way that I can believe this buffoon here actually had the highest pair.” Jerry shouts at Fred.

The boys are all sitting on the blankets with the scraps of sandwiches, and candy melt wrappers scattered around them. They all decided to try to play a game of poker, Bash’s idea but that may have backfired as a couple of drinks in, all can feel the liquor start to take effect on them. The fire was still brightly lit, the boys' cheeks and ears red from the heat and their jackets laid about on the floor. 

“ Shh, Jer Bear we are connected, remember, we’re like brothers. So get over it and accept defeat looser.” Fred pipes up and sticks his tongue out. 

“You guys are such babies, you know that and this is why I am Gilbert’s favorite.” Moody nudges Gilbert who has been talking with Bash, unattended to the game and what was happening. 

“I’m sorry, what? Who’s my favorite from all of you? That's simple it depends on the day. You all annoy me just at different times. But I do love you guys.” He grins a big goofy smile.

“ Aww, Blythe. You’re just a big giant mush ball when you're drunk.” Roy goes and squishes Gilbert’s cheeks, talking in baby tones.

“You guys are funny, it’s cute you think he doesn’t have a favorite. It’s simple, it’s me. I’m sorry boys but who is the best man here? That’s right, me!” Bash points at himself and shrugs at the boys.

“Ahh, you know who is cute?” Gilbert proceeds to say. “Oh no here he goes, Gilbert I swear if my liver drinks anymore, I don’t think I will be able to function.” Fred complains, giving up and laying on the ground.

The other boys following him, now all staring at the stars above them. Their shadows bouncing against the ground, the crickets and brushing of leaves heard.

“Shut it Fred, I’m a doctor we can handle this tomorrow. Now as I was saying, you know who is cute..” “ANNE” All the boys groan.

“Yes, boys that is correct, look at the stars, doesn’t it remind you of her cute little freckles that cover her nose, each one that I just want to make a special wish upon. He explains, his smile even wider. 

“Blythe you are really going to be the death of us, shall we boys.” Moody grabs the bottle of whiskey, all holding their cups out for him to pour the contents in. Except for Gilbert who just grabs the bottle who then tips it towards the boys and shouts

“MOKE”. All groaning after taking a drink.

* * *

Marilla held up her hands to try and silence the group of ladies. It had been a wild night, filled with parlor games and drinking games; much to Marilla’s distaste. 

“Ladies, ladies! I know that the last game of cards was a bit challenging and competitive, so let’s move on to the gifts and cake! Come over to the cake table and we will eat some cake while Anne opens her gifts.” 

The group of ladies hurriedly made their way towards the cake table, Anne and Diana last of the group, taking their seats at the front of the ballroom, so Diana could keep track of the gifts received and from whom. Anne hadn’t even taken one bite when Marilla brought over the first gift. She stuffed the first bite in her mouth and tried not to smile at Marilla with her mouth full of cake. Diana let out a little giggle next to her, and took out her ink bottle and pen.

The first gift was from Josie and it was a sheer, lacy number, which Anne had to restrain herself from blushing. The wine was not helping. 

The card read, “To Anne, Love Josie. Congratulations Anne! I couldn’t be more happy for you. I know how old fashioned Marilla is so I thought you could do with some help. And I think Gilbert will enjoy this one too.” Anne looked up at Josie and thanked her, her ears hot. 

The next gift was from Ruby and it was homemade doilies and dish clothes. She knew Anne didn’t have a dowry of her own and wanted to add to Marilla’s to give it a bit of Anne-flare. 

“To Anne, much love Ruby. I’m so happy for you my dear Anne! Oh it seems forever ago we were in school together and studying for Queens. I am so happy to see where this next adventure takes you, and I know you are going to make the most wonderful wife.” Anne thanked Ruby and took the next gift.

Jane and Tillie made theirs together and it was a lovely lacy tablecloth, with an embroidery of the White Way of Delight on it, as well as a brand new tea set.

“Dearest Anne, we know how much this place means to you, so we wanted to make sure you took a piece of it with you wherever you went. The tea set is one that we bought when we were in Carmody last, from the most lovely and modern tea shop! We hope you love it and these things make your house a home. Love Tillie and Jane.” Anne thanked them warmly and took the next gift from Marilla. 

* * *

As the girls were back in Charlottetown, in the ruins can be heard the sound of boys screaming and laughing with one another. The card games long forgotten, the bottle of whiskey empty, the fire still roared to life but slowly dimming. The boys sitting around the fire, trying to stay upward as the alcohol had taken its full effect on them.

“Blythe, I don’t want to get all sappy but I just want you to know that we all decided to pitch in and get you a little something.” Moody mentions grabbing a wooden box from the endless bags laid on the floor. 

It’s a miracle they even remembered where the gift was in the first place. Moody gives Gilbert the wooden box and waits for him to open it. With steady hands, well as steady as one can be after the countless cups of whiskey he opens it to see a wrist watch, with a dark leather band and the watch itself encased in silver. 

“Turn it around.” Roy tells him and he does, there on the small flat surface is the initial G.B.

“Guys, you didn’t have to do that. But thank you, I mean it.” Gilbert exclaims looking up at the guys smiling.

“Now, you can look, extra professional doctor Blythe.” Bash teases him, nudging him a bit.

“That and he can count the minutes and seconds until he gets home to see his wife. We all know you Gilbert, once that clock strikes the end of the work day you’re running to her and going straight to the bedroom.” Fred teases Gilbert, winking at him and all the boys laugh and whistle. Except for Jerry and Bash.

“Gross, please don’t say things like that when I’m here especially about Anne” Jerry pipes up, taking another drink of the liquor. 

“Yea here, here. I love you brother but I don’t need to be knowing all the funny business, but I do know Delphine would love a baby cousin.” Bash taunts Gilbert who stopped mid drink, coughing as the liquid made its way down the wrong pipe.

“Relax, Blythe. You can breathe, we're all just messing around. Just tell your swimmers to chill and baby Blythe can come at a later date.” Roy says, wrapping his arm around Gilbert's shoulders, with a drink in one hand.

“Like that will happen, do you see them together, they can barely even keep away from one another as it is. Let alone this dude, all he does is make goo goo eyes and the tension is so thick you can feel it slap you in the face. No, I dare say baby Blythe will be coming soon, besides Gilbert is competitive and freaking persistent. Who's to say his swimmers aren't.” Fred joins Roy wrapping his arm on the opposite side of Gilbert. Gilbert is more red than ever, and he suddenly feels really warm. 

“Can we please not talk about this right now. Yes, I would love a baby Blythe but that is between me and Anne. Do I want a little red headed baby running around the house? Yes, of course and do I want a daughter that has freckles like her mother and eyes that make it look like the ocean or…” Gilbert goes on a complete tangent getting lost in thought.

“Aww, see what you did! Now he’s going to keep on going. You idiot!” Jerry shoves Fred.

“Shut up Jerry” who then shoves Jerry back.

“Mary give us strength” Bash says up to the night sky. The chorus of shouts and laughing still echoing in the trees.

* * *

Once all of the gifts were handed out, most of the guests made their way home slowly. Everyone wanted to congratulate Anne and make sure she felt loved and seen. Marilla and Rachel were staying the night, along with Diana, Ruby, Jane, Josie and Tillie. Marilla and Rachel said their good nights early and decided to take advantage of the amenities at Aunt Jo’s. They were both drawn hot baths and they had tea and scones brought up as they sewed by the firelight.

“This is the life isn’t it?” Rachel asked Marilla, as she has her feet resting on the ottoman in front of them, her eyes slowly closing more and more by the minute. 

Marilla smiled as she saw that her friend was slowly falling asleep and said, “This is quite nice, but I must admit, I miss Green Gables and the solace it brings.”

Rachel didn’t reply to Marilla as the next second, she heard a snore from Rachel. Marilla chuckled and brought her sewing back to her room with her, shutting out the lights behind her and covering Rachel with a blanket.

* * *

The boys were all passed out on the floor, the fire dying down and the night even darker than before. Gilbert woke up and took a moment to take in the sight, the boys were stirring, Fred and Jerry were cuddling and if he could he would taken a picture of it. Cole and Roy were laid on top of one another, Moody and his arms wrapped up with the bottle or Rum and Bash laid on his stomach, his head supported by his arms underneath. It was a long night and Gilbert could say he enjoyed himself, so much more than he thought he would have had. He didn’t want it to end, he wanted to keep this moment for a while. Yet, his Anne was coming home in a few hours and he missed her terribly. So, he did what he had to do.

“Wakey wakey boys, I want my bed and I know you guys don’t want to be out here getting eaten by mosquitoes. So let’s wrap this party up and you guys can cuddle at your homes.” Gilbert screamed out, waking all of his friends up.

“Gilbert shut up, shut up, I am going to strangle you if you don't keep your voice down.” Fred angrily whispers.

“Let’s go guys I miss Ruby.” Moody whines and starts to grab the blankets the boys follow in tow. 

“ Thanks for the night guys,I had fun.”

“ We will always be here for you Gil, always.” Bash and the others boys pat his back, all walking back to their homes where they can sleep blissfully until the morning. 


End file.
